Angels
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of the characters from DN Angel.

A/N: I have seen all the episodes finally and I decided to attempt a fanfiction from this anime/manga. Summary: It has been 4 years since Dark and Krad were sealed in the Black Wings. But the police have been getting antsy. Even though Phantom Dark has disappeared again, there is still a thief stealing precious items, with black wings! But this thief isn't working alone. Always at the incidents there are black and white feathers. Daisuke, Riku, and Satoshi begin to wonder what all this is about when two guys show back up out of the blue. Dark and Krad appear at school in "disguise". But when Dark and Krad learn about these two thieves, they get to the bottom of it. Or rather Dark does. Krad stays out of it. But when each of them meet one of the thieves personally, the situation changes drastically. Since they find out that they are not alone in the world. Alright I know there have probably been a lot of stories where Dark and Krad come back after a certain number of years, but this one is different, I hope. Anyways on with the first chapter!! Oh and everyone in the anime who were around 14, are now about 18. So they are almost graduating from school.

Chapter 1

Daisuke looked up as Takeshi kept on boasting that eventually Phantom Dark will reappear. '_Only Miss Riku, Hiwatari, my family, and of course myself, know that Dark is not coming back.'_ Riku then knelt down by Daisuke's desk.

"Niwa, are you alright?" Daisuke smiled at her.

"Yes, Miss Riku." Riku smiled at Daisuke. But she knew what he was thinking about. '_I wonder....would he still be like this is Dark was still here? But there is nothing we can do. Since he is sealed away in that Black Wings thing.'_ Saehara then gasped as he stopped talking on the phone to his father.

"Everyone listen up! My father just told me that a historical painting was stolen last night, without a warning letter! Phantom Dark is still around obviously....since they found black feathers!" Risa stood up from her chair. '_Mr. Dark?!'_ Daisuke looked at Riku, and he knew she was wondering the same thing. '_Dark was sealed away though. There's no way he could've gotten out without releasing Krad as well.'_ The teacher then walked in and swatted Saehara on the head with her notebook.

"Take a seat, Takeshi. Alright class, open your textbooks to page 345 and read the words in the boxed text."

~Niwa house~

Emiko stared at the T.V. in confusion. The channels were all reporting that Phantom Dark was still around since a painting had been stolen last night and black feathers were left in the area. She looked at her father, who had the same look of confusion, as did Kosuke.

"Father what could this mean?"

"I'm not sure Emiko. I'm sure by now we would've heard from Dark if it was indeed him." Emiko gasped.

"It isn't Daisuke is it?" Kosuke looked at his wife sadly.

"Emiko, I'm sure Daisuke wouldn't do this." Daichii nodded.

"Kosuke is right Emiko. Daisuke wouldn't do this. Even though if he was, he wouldn't leave behind feathers. We trained him not to leave a single trace behind on some missions, remember?"

"I know, but still. This troubles me. If it isn't Dark, then who could it be?" Suddenly the T.V. flashed.

_"Just in, the police have reported that maybe Phantom thief Dark has a partner in crime now. The police have found white feathers scattered in the room along with the black feathers, that we are assuming to belong to Phantom Dark. The white feathers are unknown as of right now. Officials are hoping that the thieves will send in a note, so we know who it is exactly. If Dark is doing this, Dark, I hope you know this is one poor joke you are playing on us right now."_

Emiko whirled around to look at Daichii and Kosuke. It was official, something unusual was going on. If this was indeed Dark, then the white feathers would belong to Krad. And they all knew how well Dark and Krad get along. Hell would have to freeze over before that would happen.

Alright review! I know its short, but I don't want to skip to far ahead too fast. Let me know how it was! And you guys can make guesses at who the two thieves are, but I will guranteed that you guys will probably be shocked by who they turn out to be. Or you guys can guess their genders! Alright review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DN Angel. But I do own Luna and Apolla.

A/N: I have noticed that not every author on here puts up a disclaimer. But I do, and always will.....Unless I do a fanfiction on a story that I do own. Which that story won't be published until I'm finished with it and that won't be until 2012. Okay enough of that! Thanks for reviewing to anyone who reviewed!! On with chapter 2!! This chapter will be hopefully longer than the first chapter! The romance won't come until much later by the way. Oh and Daisuke's class is about 5 months away from graduating.

Chapter 2

Daisuke looked up as Takeshi was making a huge commotion across the room. Today two new students were entering the class, even though in just 5 months this class would be graduating. Riku came over to Daisuke, looking slightly worried.

"Whats wrong, Miss Riku?"

"Niwa, one of the students almost reminds me of.....Dark." She whispered 'Dark' in his ear. Daisuke looked over to the crowd and caught a glimpse of girl with long black hair with silver streaks and she had violet eyes. Takeshi then coughed.

"Miss Luna, would you like me to be your personal guide around the school?" Luna smiled nervously.

"No, I'm fine Takeshi. After all, when Apolla shows up, we will just help ourselves around." Takeshi's eyes widened.

"Who is Apolla?" Luna blinked in surprise.

"Oh! She's my closet friend." A blonde girl came in, with deep, true green eyes.

"Luna who is this?" Luna smiled at the girl.

"Hello Apolla. This is Takeshi. He's a reporter." Apolla nodded, then shared a quick glance with Luna. Takeshi then came in front of Apolla.

"Miss Apolla, what are your interests?" Apolla raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"None of your business. Now if you'll excuse us, Luna and I will sit down now in our seats. And sit as far away as you can Takeshi." Daisuke looked at Riku, with a smirk on his face.

"What if Dark and Krad disguised themselves as girls?" He whispered in Riku's ear and she gasped.

"Niwa! Dark wouldn't do that.......would he?" Daisuke laughed.

"I don't think he would, but he usually does like surprising people. Its Krad though that I couldn't imagine cross-dressing." Riku nodded. The few times she had seen Krad, she knew he would never cross-dress. '_Well.....he might if you offered him Dark's head though....I won't say that to Niwa though.'_ Riku and Daisuke looked up when two shadows fell upon the desk. It was Luna and Apolla. Luna looked like she was up to no good, and Apolla was calm and collected looking. Daisuke chuckled in his brain. '_Girl versions of Dark and Krad.'_ Luna then smirked at Daisuke.

"Your Daisuke Niwa, correct?" Daisuke blinked in surprise.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Luna smiled innocently and it freaked out Daisuke and Riku.

"I was guessing. I saw the names of the students and I was just asking if you were Daisuke." Riku narrowed her eyes. Apolla glanced at Riku and sighed.

"Luna we should sit down." Daisuke caught the message that passed through her eyes to Luna 'Before you cause a scene.' The teacher then came in.

"Luna! Apolla! Your both here, thank goodness. Class this is Luna and Apolla. They transfered here from Italy, but they were born here. They were both the top in their classes." Luna smiled in embarrassment, and Apolla just stared calmly.

"Please teacher! We aren't that special!" Luna's face was bright red. Daisuke got the sudden impression that they were both hiding something. Takeshi then stood up, with his recorder in hand.

"What school did you guys go to." Apolla looked at him.

"School of the Arts." The rest of the day seemed like a daze for Daisuke after that. He had remembered last year his father had told him about a School of the Arts in Italy. But the name was just a cover up. His father didn't know what the schools' real purpose was.

~Outside the town~

A flash of light lit the trees up for a moment, and the silence was broken.

"Oh god!! Finally fresh air!!" A purple haired man craweled out of a bush. Followed by a blonde.

"I can't believe you used the seal Dark!" Dark looked at Krad with a frown.

"You gave me no choice." Krad scoffed.

"I'm assuming that we have our own bodies now." Dark rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? What gave you that hint, Mr. I'm-so-smart?!" Krad punched Dark's shoulder in anger.

"You know what?! Just stay away from me!" Standing up, Krad flexed his wings.

"Where are you going?" Krad glared down at him.

"Anywhere. As long as I'm away from you!" Then Krad flew off. Dark shook his head slowly and stood up, grimacing. He didn't land correctly.

"Kyuu?" Dark smiled when he saw Wiz looking up at him.

"Come on Wiz!" Wiz turned into Dark's wings and they both disappeared.

~Daisuke~

After school Daisuke waited for Riku. Satoshi was standing next to him, looking at papers.

"Daisuke, look at this." Daisuke looked at the paper and his eyes widened. It was the reports on the supposal Dark feathers.

"What about it Satoshi?" Satoshi looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Daisuke, this dark feather is not Dark's. This one is a bit smaller, and look at the tip." Daisuke focused on the tip. Then his eyes widened. The tip of the feather was lighter than the main part.

"So is it a different angel? Like Dark and Krad?" Satoshi nodded.

"Yes. And I think that these new ones are better skilled than Dark and Krad." Daisuke looked at Satoshi. '_Maybe Satoshi has heard of the fake School of the Arts.'_

"Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the School of the Arts? The one in Italy?" Satoshi looked at him confusion.

"There isn't one in Italy."

"There is. Thats where Luna and Apolla came from." Satoshi looked away thinking.

"I'll have to look into it." Riku then came walking up.

"You two ready?" Daisuke nodded and then looked around.

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh, Risa is staying behind today at school to catch up on homework. She's riding the bike home today." Daisuke nodded and the three of them started walking. About half way to Satoshi's home, Satoshi stopped and looked up. Daisuke stopped as well and looked at Satoshi.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi looked at Daisuke.

"I imagined something flying over head for a moment. Lets get going." Daisuke nodded. Neither of them realized that what Satoshi imagined was actually really Krad flying over head.

Alright review!! The next chapter is going to have some humor in it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DN Angel.

A/N: The first funny chapter of this story! Or at least its supposed to be funny. Something happens to both Dark and Krad in this chapter.....Nah, just Dark. Alright on with the story!!

Chapter 3

Luna looked at the setting sun and narrowed her eyes. Apolla came up behind her and ran a brush through Luna's long hair. Luna turned her head slightly and looked at Apolla through the corners of her eyes.

"Apolla can you go to the store for me?" Apolla sighed.

"What do you want? We have a big night tonight, remember?" Luna nodded and smiled.

"I would like some of that iced coffee." Apolla sighed again. But in annoyance.

"Luna, you know what our teacher would say to that!"

"Thats just the thing, Apolla. He wouldn't let me have that before! Now that we have graduated from the School of the Arts, I can have that stuff." Apolla narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright. Take your shower while I'm gone, okay? I'm taking the bike." Luna nodded and ran to the bathroom.

~Dark~

Flying high above the city, Dark groaned. His arms, legs, and back hurt. '_I'm going to have land soon. Or else, I might end up crashing. Wouldn't want that to happen, now would I? Krad would be laughing forever if that happened.'_ Flying down, Dark noticed a house that looked like Riku and Risa's house.

"Wouldn't they be surprised? Wiz!" Dark flew down to the balcony, and Wiz went back into his furry form.

"Kyuu?"

"Shhh! I want to surprise them." Dark crept into the house and raised an eyebrow. This was not how the bedrooms were set up. The room was simple. A bed against the wall, a desk on the far side of the room, a little carpet in the middle of the floor, but there were no pictures anywhere! The door to the bathroom opened and a girl with long black hair with silver tips, and violet eyes came out. She didn't notice Dark by the balcony. She was almost completely naked, except for the towel covering her. Taking a really high risk, Dark entered the room completely and coughed.

"Excuse me?" The girl froze and looked at him slowly. A little too slowly. And then she screamed. Before Dark could say anything, she grabbed the lamp and threw it at him.

"Get out!!!" She yelled and for a moment, Dark could almost picture flames springing up behind her.

"I thought this was the Harada house!" Dark yelled back at her.

"No! Get out!! Now!!" She reached under the bed and pulled out a gun.

"Woah! Put that away!!" Dark ran for the window as she fired the gun, but Wiz was faster.

"Kyuu!!" Turning into Dark's wings, Dark flew up into the air and into the night. Dark twisted his head around to look at the house and gasped when he saw....

~Krad~

Krad landed roughly on the road, and looked around. The sun had gone down completely now, and the city's lights were turning on. But the lights inside homes were turning off. Everyone was falling asleep. Lights suddenly blared from Krad's side and he didn't have time to react as the car ran him over. After five minutes, Krad finally got back up, groaning. '_Good thing Dark wasn't here to see that.'_ Krad then saw a girl staring at him. She had medium length blonde hair and deep, true green eyes. Something seemed to click in his head, just staring at her. She however was staring at his wings.

"What are you?" Krad walked over to her, in silent strides. She wasn't short like the normal girls in this town. Her head came up to his throat.

"I believe the question is who are you, instead of what are you." The girl blushed.

"Then who are you?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Krad. And you are?" Krad could tell she was over come by his amber-gold eyes.

"Apolla." Her breath caught in her throat as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"A pretty name." Her eyes widened. The clock tower suddenly started ringing. It was midnight.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Breaking away from Krad's gaze, Apolla got onto her bike and began riding away. Krad didn't move. He let her ride away.

_'Apolla....'_ A flash from a camera caught Krad's attention.

"Look! White feathers! Its the one who has been helping out Phantom Dark!!" Krad narrowed his eyes into a glare. The young man with the camera dropped it, when Krad's hand glowed greenish-yellow.

"You dare to imply that _I _would work with that _thief_?!" The man ran off, clearly frightened. Krad's hand stopped glowing when Apolla appeared in his head again. He would have to find out more about her......and soon.

Alright review! Originally I was going to have Apolla run Krad over with her bike at least 50 times, before she took pity on him, and helps him. But I decided that Krad would have a more easier time with a girl than Dark would. Let me know which one you guys liked best! I personally like Krad's first meeting with Apolla. And yes, I realize that I never mentioned what Dark sees, but that is for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in DN Angel.

A/N: I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer than the last few. I will say one thing though, you find out who the new thieves are in this chapter. You know the ones mentioned in chapter 1? Yeah, it is revealed in this chapter. In the previous chapter, Krad's heart was trying to tell him that Apolla is the one meant for him. Alright on with the story! Oh and Krad is going to be out of character for the rest of the story okay? So don't yell at me letting me know Krad wouldn't do that stuff.

Chapter 4

Daisuke looked up as the news went live to the museum. They were saying that somethign with black wings just flew in threw one of the windows. It showed the clip again, and Daisuke could've sworn it was Dark!

"Mom!! I think it really is Dark!" The phone then rang. It was Riku.

"Hello?"

"Niwa, are you watching the news?"

"Yes. Miss Riku, I'll meet you there. I'll call Satoshi. We'll meet up there."

"Okay." Riku hung up and Daisuke called Satoshi. Within moments he was out the door and running to the museum. Half way there, Daisuke saw something pass overhead. He gasped. He knew those wings!

"Dark!!!" He yelled up to the sky and Dark came flying down towards Daisuke.

"Whats up Daisuke?"

"I thought you were robbing the museum!"

"No. Someone else is. I was on my way to your house when I saw another person with dark wings like me flying towards the town." Dark then grabbed Daisuke by the arms and flew up to sky.

"Dark! You can't go to the museum!"

"Why not?"

"They'll arrest you!"

"Daisuke, I've been stealing for generations. I won't get caught. I'll set you down a mile away from there. You won't be involved in this one trust me."

~A mile from the museum~

Dark landed and set Daisuke on his feet, right as Riku and Satoshi came into view.

"Niwa! Dark?!" Riku ran up to them and stared at Dark in confusion.

"Miss Riku, it isn't Dark who is at the museum. Its the other thief." Satoshi nodded his head to Dark.

"Dark, I'm assuming since your here, Krad is here as well?"

"Yes. He flew off somewhere." Dark suddenly looked up as white feathers fell down. The other three looked up to see a white angel disappear into the museum. Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

"There's the other one. Its body is too small to be Krad." Dark turned his head sideways a bit.

"Looks about the same height to me." Satoshi rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. Daisuke watched as Dark lifted his wings and flew off towards the museum. They could hear the police yelling when they saw Dark fly into the open windows.

"There he is! But wait didn't he already fly in?!"

"He's toying with us!"

"This is the end for you Phantom!!"

~In the museum~

Dark watched as the two angels, silently grabbed the ancient necklace. What he couldn't quite figure out was why they were so silent. The one with the white feathers suddenly threw a dagger towards him.

"You want to fight?!" Dark yelled at the white winged one. Then he noticed the other one had black wings....with silver tips. But they were both wearing masks, so he couldn't tell if they were male or female. '_I'm assuming they're both male. Since women don't do good as thieves. Take Risa as an example.'_ Dark ran forward, since he couldn't take it anymore that the dark winged one's face was hidden, but slipped on the floor. He fell on the black winged one, his hands landed on the other ones chest. '_Uh oh......Its a she!'_ Suddenly Dark felt her leg rise up and he felt pain. The female thief stood up.

"Ugh! Pervert.." The white-winged one placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Luna, come on. The police will be coming in soon." Luna nodded and Dark recognized her voice. It was the girl that he had tried to shoot him!

"Okay, lets go Apolla!" They both then ran for the window, but Dark was following them. '_They won't get away from me!'_ The three of them flew out the window, and Dark heard the police below fall silent when they saw him chasing the other two. He spotted Daisuke, Riku, Satoshi, and now Risa down on the ground.

"Mr. Dark!!" She yelled and waved, but Dark didn't reply. He had to catch those two girls. He didn't notice Krad coming up behind him though. He did however when Krad passed him.

"Krad!"

"Hmph!" Krad barely even glanced at him from the corners of his eyes and continued to follow one of the girls. Dark glanced back in the direction where Daisuke was, and was glad that he wasn't a part of this anymore. '_Just stay on the ground Daisuke. This is going to be dangerous.'_ Since now Krad had his own body, there was no point for him to hold out anymore on Dark. And Satoshi wasn't there to stop him anymore. Locking his wings, Dark flew straight up, then came down at a fast pace. He was directly above the girl named Luna. She twisted around so she was glaring up at him.

"Get lost!" Dark then crashed right into her by a sudden gust of wind, caused by Krad.

"Krad!!" Dark yelled in anger, but he couldn't stop himself from crashing into Luna. Dark glimpsed Krad grabbing the other girl, Apolla, and fly off with her.

"Apolla!!!" Luna yelled, but they were about to hit the water. Dark, using all his strength, flew straight back up into the air. He was carrying Luna now. She then started hitting his chest. "Let me go!!" He was holding her to where she couldn't flex her wings and fly off.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but Krad took your friend somewhere. We need to go to Daisuke's house."

"Who are you anyways?" She asked, but she sounded a bit more calm.

"Dark. Your name is Luna, correct?"

"Yes...You're the one that police were blaming the stolen items on, when it was Apolla and I. How come you didn't prove them wrong?" Dark looked down at her.

"I didn't know."

"How could you not know?! Its been all over the news!" Dark looked straight ahead. Daisuke's house would be in view in about 5 minutes.

"I was in a seal for 4 years. Krad was with me. I decided to break the seal today. Or rather this morning." Luna looked away from him.

"Why do the police hate you?"

"For the exact same reason why they are going to hate you. Because I've stolen stuff for generations in the Niwa family." Luna looked at him again.

"What is this Krad going to do to Apolla?"

"I don't know. Krad's never shown much of an interest in women before. So this is actually surprising. I don't think he's going to kil her though."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure its only me who he wants dead." Dark added a humorless chuckle.

"I just hope she's okay."

"Are you guys related?"

"No. We're best friends."

"How did you become a phantom thief?"

"I trained in Italy. The School of the Arts there teaches any gender on how to steal stuff without being caught." Dark nodded.

"Makes sense."

~Krad and Apolla~

"What are you doing, Krad?" Apolla yelled at him when he set her down on an island. Krad put a finger to her lips before she could continue.

"Enough yelling. I finally have my own body, and no one yelling in my head. I thought thats all that would come with having freedom from a master, but I was wrong." Apolla looked at him in concern.

"What do you mean?" She gasped as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After ten seconds, she returned the kiss. Krad's wings then wrapped around them both and Apolla felt complete for the first time in her life. '_Forgive me....Luna. But I believe I have fallen in love without you.'_ Krad's hands were now lightly pressed against her cheeks. '_For someone who looks so rough, its hard to believe he is so gentle.'_ The night Apolla would never forget happened. She became one with Krad.

Alright review! I know it probably seems too soon for them to be doing what they are doing, but its how the story is going to progress. If you guys want a battle between Krad and Dark, let me know in your reviews. Or would guys like to see them actually working together. I'll give you guys a hint, eventually in this story they will be working together. And there is going to be a sequel for this story, cause I know how this one ends. Alright review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in DN Angel.

A/N: I am skipping to next day in this chapter, since when Dark and Luna got to Daisuke's house, they both passed out on the floor.

Chapter 5

Luna opened her eyes slowly and gasped. Her head was on Dark, and her arms were wrapped around him! '_What?!'_ Removing her arms slowly so she doesn't wake him, she stood up. She was in a home. A normal home. Then that one boy, Daisuke, from school came downstairs. Already wide awake.

"Ah, your awake! Miss Riku! She's awake!" Riku Harada, also from school, came down behind Daisuke.

"Luna!" She ran forward and hugged her. But tears were going down Luna's eyes.

"I have to find Apolla. Before Krad does something to her." She turned to leave, but she crashed into someone. Looking up,she saw it was Dark. '_But...but...but he was asleep!'_ She looked to where he had been sleeping and saw that he was still there. Dark put a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't go alone to find Krad." Luna then finally realized Dark's wings were missing.

"What happened to your wings?" Dark pointed to 'Dark' on the ground.

"Thats Wiz. So you weren't exactly sleeping with me last night, Luna. Wiz!" Wiz's eyes snapped open and he returned to his furry form.

"Kyuu?" Dark indicated with his head for Wiz to attach himself to his back. Grabbing Luna's hand, Dark flew out the window with her. It seemed to Luna, that Dark was filled with more energy than he was yesterday.

"You seem more energetic. Why?" He looked down at her.

"I've slept now. I'm fully rejuvenated." Luna nodded and released Dark's hand. Her own wings came out of her back and she flew alongside him.

"Whats the worse thing Krad will do to Apolla?" Dark narrowed his eyes.

"I would say eat her, but I believe Krad is a vegan. Since he doesn't eat food that came from something that used to be alive." Luna nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Well he could always rape her, I guess." Luna gasped.

"W-w-w-why would he do that?!" Dark smirked at her.

"I don't know. But he did seem to be really attached to her." Luna then started to think.

"Wait, Apolla mentioned something about having a boyfriend some years ago. But she said she's never met him." Dark raised an eyebrow.

"She has a boyfriend she's never met? I highly doubt that."

"Its possible! Plus, four years ago during the summer time, she would disappear for long periods of time. I think she may have been trying to find him." Dark then started to understand something.

"I think Krad maybe her boyfriend she's never met."

"What?!"

"Think about it. They both have white wings, and blonde hair nonetheless. Krad seemed attached to someone for the very first time, and she didn't look like she was fighting him at all when he flew off with her in his arms. Luna, I believe I know exactly what they did last night."

"Wha...? Oh gross! You don't think they really did do you?" Dark laughed.

"We can't be for sure. But Luna, it is possible that they became one. There's two different things they could've done. One they could've done.....something hot, sweaty, and passionate, or they could've combined powers and will be alerted to ones pains, feelings. Connected basically."

"I don't understand the second one."

"It is very useful. Say Krad is in danger, Apolla would be alerted to that. Then she would fly off to save him. And vice versa. Except Krad would probably be even worse to the opponent than Apolla would be." Dark chuckled at that thought.

"What do you think they did?"

"Personally, I think they did both."

"Both?!"

"Yes meaning they had a hot, heavy, sweaty passionate, combining powers night."

"Gross!"

"Heh, not for them I bet. I bet Satoshi is glad he isn't Krad anymore. Cause if thats what they did, there's no way he would've been able to stop Krad. Its a strong feeling that overcomes our kind. Nothing we can do will stop it. Plus there is nothing we can do to ignore it."

"What do you mean?"

"It happens usually when we first see the opposite gender. Something clicks, and we want to know more about that person. Its easy the first meeting, but when we sense the person nearby, thats when we can't stand to be away from them. Thats probably what happened to Krad the other night. He probably met Apolla and couldn't resist being away from her. The poor sucker." Luna looked at Dark curiously.

"What about you Dark? Have you ever encountered that feeling?" Dark glanced at her through the corners of his vision.

"No. I'm beginning to believe I never will." Luna looked at him sadly.

"But Krad has. Surely you will." Something then occured to Luna. '_What if its me? What will I do? Will I combine my powers with him and have a passionate night with him? When he carried me last night, I felt so calm and at ease in his arms. I felt safe......and whole.'_

"I'll worry about that when it happens." Luna nodded and looked straight ahead. '_He isn't acting like Krad, wanting to get closer to Apolla. So maybe he isn't meant for me. But then why do I feel so at ease when I'm near him? What if I'm the one who has to approach him?'_

"Is it always the male who combines with the female?"

"I don't think so. I think sometimes its the female. But hey, don't worry. I highly doubt we are meant for each other." Luna nodded. '_Maybe it takes two meetings. Wait, Dark and I have met twice! I guess he's right.....We aren't meant for each other. I should be happy, but why am I so sad?'_ Her heart felt like it was crushing.

~Krad and Apolla~

Apolla woke to find herself curled up next to a still sleeping Krad. She smiled. His emotions were already rushing over her. He was calm, and happy. She could tell it was most likely the first time in his entire life he was happy. She touched his cheek. His wings were still wrapped around them both.

"Krad. I think its time to get up now." His eyes slowly opened and he yawned.

"Get dressed then, before I move my wings." Apolla noticed she still wasn't clothed from last night, but he had his pants back on. But his shirt was missing.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"You threw it somewhere. Remember?" A blush colored her cheeks and she pulled her clothes back on. Krad unwrapped his wings and found his shirt. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"We can't make it obvious that we are combined okay?" She nodded.

"I'm not afraid."

"I know." He pulled her into his embrace. He was really warm.

"Why do we have to hide it?"

"I don't trust Dark fully. Just promise me that you won't let anyone know we are combined. Promise?"

"Alright. I promise." Krad smiled and kissed her one last time before flying off. Apolla sat down in the sand and sighed. '_I hate this. I don't want to keep it a secret.'_ She gasped when she heard Krad's voice.

'_I know. I don't like it either.'_

_'Krad?!'_

_'Yes?'_

_'How is your voice in my head?'_ He was silent for a few moments.

'_Its one of the things that comes with combining. I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. So we won't be fully seperated.'_

_'Thank heavens. I would've died if I couldn't hear your voice everyday.'_

_'You wouldn't die. You'd just feel empty.'_

_'True. Oh look, its Luna and some dude flying towards the island.'_

_'Must be Dark. Does he have black wings?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Thats Dark, Apolla.'_

_'He looks like the perfect guy for Luna.'_

_'He probably is meant for her, but I don't think they'll feel that pull yet.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because it takes a month for that pull to happen after our kind have done what we just did. By next month, they won't be able to stand being without each other.'_

Alright review!! Is Krad right about what might happen in a month? Read on to find out! And no Chapter 6 does not skip forward a month. It continues right after this chapter! Within Temptation the Truth beneath the Rose song inspired this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from DN Angel.

A/N: I hope nothing is confusing right now in the story. But this is my first DN Angel fanfic. And now its time to continue it! On with the story!

Chapter 6

Luna hugged Apolla when she and Dark landed on the island. Apolla didn't look injured or anything. She just looked......sad.

"Apolla are you alright?" Apolla forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine. Lets go home, Luna." Luna nodded, not even realizing that Apolla was forcing a smile. Dark looked around.

"Where's Krad?"

"He left last night. He left me stranded here." Apolla looked away before either of them could see the sorrow spread acrossed her face. Luna gasped and hugged Apolla again.

"I'm here now Apolla. Its alright!" Luna rubbed Apolla's back, trying to comfort her. Little did Luna know, was that Apolla didn't need comfort. She needed--no wanted Krad. Luna looked at Dark. "You can go now, Dark." Dark opened his mouth about to say something, but closed it, deciding not to say what he was going to say. '_We don't know for sure if Apolla is alright, Luna. Krad could've erased her memory on whatever he did to her.'_

~That night~

Luna tossed and turned in her sleep.

_The world was filled with darkness. There was nothing to see. But then a light came upon her and she realized she was being held by Daisuke. He was trying to stop her from going to someone. Looking up in the sky, she could barely make out someone with wings flying away from a helicopter. Daisuke was saying something but she couldn't hear him. _

_The helicopter began to fire at the winged person. The person with wings began to fall, and Luna felt as if she had just died. Sound finally returned to her._

_"Luna?" Daisuke asked. But her eyes were wide with terror. And then she screamed._

_"DARK!!!!!!!"_

Luna sat up quickly in bed and started gasping. Why did she just dream about Dark dying? Getting up out of bed, Luna walked to her balcony and looked at the moon. It was completely full tonight. '_I wonder....does the moon ever mourn the people who die?'_

"Luna?" Turning around, Luna looked at Apolla.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Apolla. What about you?"

"I'm alright. There's nothing Krad would've done to me. Plus, I put up a fight."

_'Not from what I saw.'_ Apolla almost gasped when she heard his thoughts again, and when he chuckled, she knew he was listening to her conversation with Luna.

_'You know Krad, it isn't nice to listen to other people's conversations.'_

_'I heard my name come out of your lips, so I had to see what was going on. Do you blame me?'_

_'Yes.'_ Luna smiled at Apolla.

"Thats good. That must've been why he left. Apolla your looking kinda pale. Go lay down." Apolla nodded and returned to her room. She felt Krad's curiousity.

_'Are you feeling okay, Apolla?'_

_'Why are you asking me that? You should be able to tell.'_

_'Not when it comes to sicknesses. Or in your case, being pale.'_

_'I am kinda pale I guess. But other than that I feel fine.'_

_'Hmm....maybe your just tired. After all we did have a very long night.'_

_'Oh? And let me guess, you would be ready for a second round?'_

_'No. Even I'm feeling exhausted. Plus I'm pale as well.'_

_'Your always pale...'_

_'Paler than usual then. Better?'_

_'Yes.'_

~Dark~

Dark looked up as the sun began to rise once again. '_Sunrise....It is so different now. Since I am not seeing it through Daisuke's eyes, but my own.'_ Wiz was curled up beside Dark, who was sitting ontop of an abandoned building. During the night before, Daisuke had asked Dark if he was okay. Physically, Dark was okay. But mentally was a whole other story. Standing and grabbing Wiz, Dark sighed. _'I never shall understand this life.'_ Wiz opened his eyes.

"Kyuu??" He turned his head sideways to stare up at Dark, curiously. Dark shook his head.

"Its nothing Wiz. Lets go!"

"Kyuu!" Dark then flew off. Heading back to the Niwa home.

Alright review!!! If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to give them. I am completely stuck on the story right now, and I would like to know what you guys would like to see in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DN Angel.

A/N: Alright thank you to anyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it! Alright it is chapter 7 now!! Time to see what I have in store for the characters now! It skips a few weeks in this chapter, cause I'm not good with fillers. And thanks to Stormshadow13 I am no longer stuck on the story.

Chapter 7

3 weeks later

"Come on Apolla!!" Luna threw the blankets off Apolla, who was refusing to leave the bed.

"No....Go away...."

"Luna!! Don't make me get the veggies!" Apolla sat up straight.

"Veggies?!" Luna nodded. Apolla hated vegetables, but Luna loved them. Since she was vegetarian there was always veggies, and fruit in the house. Right as Apolla got out of bed, a searing feeling went up her leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Apolla!?" Luna ran to her side instantly.

"My....leg....it....burns...." Apolla grabbed at her leg, only to see it perfectly normal. Her eyes widened in horror. '_Krad!'_ Standing up, and ignoring the pain, Apolla limped to the window. Luna rushed forward and grabbed Apolla's arm.

"Okay, get back in bed Apolla!" Luna tried to pull Apolla away from the window, but she wouldn't budge. Apolla's wings then appeared and flew out the opened window. Luna watched as her friend flew off somewhere.

~Krad~

"Dammit!!! Mousy you could help me out of here you know?!" Dark was standing 3 feet away from Krad, just staring at him blankly.

"Its your fault your stuck anyways."

"Don't make me throw something at you." Dark sighed and turned away from Krad, whose leg was stuck in a hole.

"You would never make a good phantom thief you know?"

"Dark....If you don't help me out of here, I am going to make sure you get caught!" Dark glared at Krad, who was giving him an icy glare.

"Alright I'll help you out!" Dark came over and began to tug on Krad's leg, trying to free him.

"I blame you for this predicament."

"How is this MY fault?!"

"Because you ran from me, when I was going to show you an easier way out of the building, dumb ass!" Dark rolled his eyes.

"Well I can never be too careful around you. Alright you should be able to free yourself now." Krad pulled his leg out and looked at his pant leg, which was ripped.

"You are going to buy me a new outfit that looks exactly like this one!"

"Oh come on! Its not like you don't have thousands other ones that look exactly like that one!"

"Just shut up Mousy! I don't want to hear your voice at the moment!" Apolla then appeared next to them and looked Krad over carefully.

"Are you alright Krad?"

"I'm fine Apolla." Dark rolled his eyes. Last week Krad had told him what he and Apolla had done, and forced him to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright you two, get a room. Or could you both wait to do whatever is your going to do, when we are out of here."

"Why was Krad in pain, Dark?"

"Oh, his leg was just caught in a hole. Thats all." Apolla nodded and looked into Krad's eyes, lovingly.

"See you tonight?"

"Always." Krad leaned down and kissed Apolla on the lips. Dark made a gagging noise and turned away.

"Alright lets go love birds!" Krad gave Dark a glare again. Apolla laughed.

"Okay boys come on. I have a lot of explaining to do to Luna, anyways. Best not to get each other killed, right?" Dark nodded, agreeing with Apolla.

"Listen to her Krad. After all, female's are smarter than you."

"You mean females are smarter than _you _Dark!" Krad turned his head away, hiding his smirk, when Apolla said that.

"That is so true, Mousy."

"Krad...." Dark's eye was twitching. Apolla then rolled her eyes.

"I bet you two have never even worked together in your lives." When neither of them replied, she looked at them both in surprise. "You mean you haven't?"

"Well...." Dark started, but Krad finished for him.

"We were created not to work together. I am supposed to catch him and he's supposed to steal." Apolla rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Okay, both of you, no one ever wrote your fate's or what you are and aren't supposed to do. Got it? You _can_ and hopefully will when I am done with you both." A shadow then came up beside Apolla. It was Luna.

"And I shall help as well. I overheard the last part of the conversation and decided to help as well."

"Krad, Dark, over these next few weeks we are going to be teaching you both the most important thing you need to know in order to be the best phantom thief. Teamwork."

Alright review! Once again I thank Stormshadow13 for giving me the idea!! Thank you!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DN Angel. Nor do I own the songs by Within Temptation. Or any of the other songs.

A/N: In this chapter some of the characters get to sing. I haven't quite decided yet if Dark and Krad will do a song, but Luna and Apolla are going to do a song. Alright on with chapter 8! There is one song in this chapter you ALL should recognize.

_Italics; Girls singing_

**Bold; Guys singing.**

_**Bold/Italics; Girls and Guys singing**_

Chapter 8

Luna smiled as she and Apolla finally came up with the right idea on how to get Dark and Krad to work together. Apolla had returned yesterday and told her where she had gone. Knowing now that Apolla and Krad were connected, Luna was actually happy to know that her friend wasn't dying or anything.

"Yes that will most definetly work, Apolla! We'll show them how well we can work together in vocals." Apolla nodded.

"We both have really great voices, so it'll work."

"And if we listen to Dark and Krad's voices, they most definetly do too." Apolla nodded.

"Yes. Call Daisuke and Satoshi. I'm sure they'll back us up on this too."

"I agree. I'm sure they didn't appreciate seeing the two of them fighting each other constantly and not working together."

"Yeah." Apolla got up and called Daisuke. She explained the plan and hung up when Daisuke said he would call Satoshi.

~The following day~

Luna finished putting up all the decorations and smiled. The stage was ready. Apolla came running in with Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Dark and Krad are on their way! Hurry! Luna you're up first!" Nodding Luna ran onto the stage, while Apolla ran into the back to get ready. Luna was hidden behind the curtains. Now that this was happening, she was nervous. What would Dark think of her singing? Would he make fun of her? Would he like it or hate it? When she heard the doors open, her heart started to beat wildly.

"Hello? Daisuke?" Dark's voice echoed through the room.

"Satoshi!" Krad yelled.

"Welcome you two! We have a show for you today. Please sit!" Daisuke said a bit too cheerfully. That was her cue to start. Turning on the music, Luna took a deep breath. Then she came out onto the stage, wearing a pretty dark blue dress with sparkles on it.

_The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger._

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

Luna's voice echoed through Dark's mind. It sounded so angelic that he could've sworn he had died and gone to heaven.

_  
I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger._

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright. 

The song then ended and Dark was disappointed. He wanted to hear her voice again.

"Don't leave yet you two! We still have one more performance tonight from one last person." Apolla then came onto the stage, smiling. She was wearing a white dress with sparkles. Taking a deep breath, she also began singing.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Krad couldn't help smiling as Apolla was singing. To him it sounded as if she were singing to him. '_Maybe, Mousy and I should sing tonight. I don't know how well he sings, but I know I can sing.' _

_  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end. 

Krad and Dark both stood up and clapped for Luna and Apolla. But when they both smiled evilly, they knew something was up.

"Alright Dark, its your turn!" Dark suddenly paled.

"What?" Krad stifled a chuckle.

"You heard me. Get up here now Dark!" Luna gave him a glare and he obeyed her look. When he was on the stage, Dark sighed.

**Darkness of White you can  
Through the sadness take your flight  
and become the wings that pierce the veil  
spreading strong and true tonight**

brought into the light at last  
by the cold exposing sun  
i was granted freedom tamed  
to become the chosen one  
through the mirror, night reflected  
miraculous to see  
my soul threw away the mask  
that hides the deeper me

breaking the dark of night  
peircing through the painted white  
cut it all away from yesterday  
til a new eras in sight  
unlock the heart within  
let it spread its wings and soar  
rising up in flight  
through the night of white  
and fly on forever more

Krad nodded as Dark finished his song. When Apolla looked at him, Krad came up to the stage without a fuss. Then the perfect song from a movie popped into his head.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

**  
**Apolla smiled when smiled. Krad's song, she could tell, was meant for her. It was filled with all his love for her.

**  
I don't wannna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Apolla and Luna clapped for the men on the stage. Then they looked at each. How would they take this next part? Where all four of them sing?

"Alright now that we have your vocal cords all nice and ready, are you guys ready for the final part?" Dark raised an eyebrow.

"What final part? I thought we were only singing one song." Apolla laughed.

"That was just to warm you guys up. Now, its time for all four of us to sing a song. Luna and I know our parts, but lets see how well you guys do your part." Krad raised an eyebrow. He had caught how she had put part as singular, but there part was plural. Luna nodded to Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Okay play the song!"

**A last fire will rise**

**Behind those eyes**

**Black house will rock,**

**Blind boys don't lie**

**Immortal fear,**

**That voice so clear**

**Through broken walls, **

**That scream I hear**

Krad rolled his eyes as Dark could not keep up with him. '_So Mousy does not know this song...Interesting.'_

**Cry little sister **- _Thou shall not fall_

**Come, to your brother **- _Thou shall not die_

**Unchain me, sister **- _Thou shall not fear_

**Love is with your brother **- _Thou shall not kill_

Both Krad and Dark blinked in surprise when they heard how Luna and Apolla split up the singing parts.

**Blue masquerade, strangers look on**

**When will they learn this loneliness?**

**Temptation heat beats like a drum**

**Deep in your veins, I will not lie**

**Little sister **-_ Thou shall not fall_

**Come to your brother **- _Thou shall not die_

**Unchain me, sister **-_Thou shall not fear_

**Love is with your brother **- _Thou shall not kill_

**My Shangri-la**

**I can't forget**

**Why you were mine**

**I need you now**

**Cry little, sister **- _Thou shall not fall_

**Come to your brother **- _Thou shall not die_

**Unchain me, sister **- _Thou shall not fear_

**Love is with your brother ** - _Thou shall not kill_

**Cry little, sister **- _Thou shall not fall_

**Come to your brother **- _Thou shall not die_

**Unchain me, sister **- _Thou shall not fear_

**Love is with your brother **- _Thou shall not kill_

_Thou shall not fall_

_Thou shall not die_

_Thou shall not fear_

_Thou shall not kill_

Luna and Apolla looked at each. Then they looked at Dark and Krad.

"You both failed."

"What did you expect? Us to be perfect at singing a song when that is only meant to be a duet with a guy and a girl?!" Dark complained.

"Well, you could've split up the lines half and half. Its that simple, Dark." Luna explained.

"We will see how well you guys do when we quiz you again on this song in a few months." Dark rolled his eyes.

"This is pointless! What does having to work together do with singing a song together?!" This time Krad rolled his eyes. But at Dark.

"You just answered your question, Mousy." Dark glared at Krad, only to find that Krad was walking away with Apolla. Luna was still on the stage staring at him. When Dark looked at her, she looked away. Lowering his eyes, Dark truly wondered why was he fighting with Krad? Was it only because thats what the Hikari's wanted? Or was it because they just didn't agree on something? Or was it both?

Alright review!! Let me know what you thought about the songs! I sure hope you guys recognized Dark's song, and hopefully also Krad's. I'll give you a hint: Krad's song is from the movie Armageddon. Dark's song....I'm not even going to give you a hint at that one. You all _**should**_ know where it is from.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of DN Angel. Nor do I own Youth Gone Wild by Skid Row.

A/N: Alright it is chapter 9 finally! I'm glad you guys liked Luna and Apolla's little training thing. Lets just say this: Thats only Stage 1. Stage 2 is completely different. I'm going to say only 1 thing right now: They begin Stage 2 in chapter 11.

Chapter 9

Krad watched as Dark flipped through CD's. He was looking at 80's rock music for some reason.

"Mousy, what are you doing?"

"Krad I am trying to figure out how we can prove to those girls that we can sing."

"They didn't criticize our singing. They criticize the fact that we couldn't sing a simple song together."

"And what song was that again?"

"Cry Little Sister. It is a simple song to follow along with."

"Pah! Well I proved you wrong!"

"No...You just basically answered your question about why they criticized us like that. We need to begin working together Dark. We don't need to be fighting against one another."

"But thats what we have been doing for years!"

"Is that really what you want to do for the rest of our lives?"

".....no....."

"I thought not. So lets pick a song together, agreeing that is, and then rehearse it. Agreed?"

"Sure..." Moments later they both found the perfect song. Youth Gone Wild.

"That seems simple enough. We both just need to sing at the same time. Simple."

"Simple?! Krad your vocals are higher than mine!"

"Glad you noticed."

"Hmph...Jerk.."

"Call me that again, Mousy, and we will never pass this little test of theirs."

"Fine I won't....."

"After all, this is all your fault that we are in this anyways."

"My fault? I believe it is your fault, since you got your stupid leg stuck in a stupid hole."

"Say it however you want to, but the fact still remains that it is your fault, since you are the thief out of the two of us."

"Krad you do realize if Apolla and Luna succeed, you will be stealing with me too. You know that right?"

"Okay, first things first....when we are through with this, NO MORE STEALING! YOU GOT THAT DARK?!" Dark nodded quickly, since Krad looked very creepy at the moment.

"Okay..." His voice shook as he answered.

"Good.." Krad looked at the clock and sighed. "I'm going home..."

"You have a home?" Krad rolled his eyes for the 5th time that day at Dark.

"Do _you_ have a home?"

"Yes..."

"Then why did you even bother asking me such a stupid question?"

"Lets drop the subject."

"Mh-hm...thats what I thought." Krad walked to the door, stopped and turned to Dark. "You know, Dark, I kinda understand why the girls are doing this."

"Enlighten me then, Krad."

"They are doing this because they are tired of seeing us arguing with each other. They don't want us to fight forever until our dying days. Maybe we should start seeing things their way from now on, Dark. Its just a thought." Krad then walked out the door.

Alright review please!!! I want at least 7 reviews _**before**_ I update this story again. I know it is very mean of me, but this is chapter 9 now, and I should at least have a bit more than 4 reviews. Okay review please!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters. Nor do I own the songs in the chapter.

A/N: All right its chapter 10 and it is time for Krad and Dark to attempt to pass Stage 1 of their training. This chapter is going to be interesting....I hope. All right on with the chapter!!!

Chapter 10

Krad sighed as Dark made sure his outfit looked perfect. Rolling his eyes, Krad looked away from him.

"You know, Dark, they aren't going to pass us just because you made a high attempt to make yourself look nice."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Rolling his eyes once again, Krad left the room, slamming the door behind him. If he had to make the choice to either live with Dark for all of eternity or die....he would rather die. But they had been practicing the song for more than three weeks now without the girls knowing, and Dark could keep up with him now. Krad had taught Dark someways to make his voice go higher by doing some breathing excercises. Moments later Dark came out of the door and sighed.

"Are you finally ready Mousy?"

"Yes. Are you Krad?"

"Ready as I ever will be. Lets just pray that after this they won't make us do anything else."

"Yes...lets pray for that."

~At the place~

Daisuke and Satoshi put their popcorn into their bowls and chuckled. Dark and Krad were going to make their second attempt to pass Apolla's and Luna's test. But what they didn't know was that this was only the beginning.

"Do you think they'll always pass on their second attempt?"

"Nope. What about you Dai?"

"Nope." Krad entered through the door first, and Dark was right behind him. Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Is it just me or did Dark dress like he was going to a wedding?"

"Its not just you. Krad dressed like it was something casual like friends getting together and hanging out." Krad walked up to Apolla and handed her the CD and smiled.

"Its the first one on the disc."

"Okay...are you both ready though?" Dark leaned against Krad's back, earning a glare in the process.

"Apolla, we were born ready." Krad rolled his eyes again as Dark tried flirting.

"Whatever Dark. Okay begin."

**Since I was born they couldn't hold me down  
Another misfit kid, another burned-out town**

Never played by the rules I never really cared  
My nasty reputation takes me everywhere

**  
I look and see it's not only me  
So many others have stood where I stand  
We are the young so raise your hands**

They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild

Boss screamin' in my ear about who I'm supposed to be  
Getcha a 3-piece Wall Street smile and son you'll look just like me

I said "Hey man, there's something that you oughta know.  
I tell ya Park Avenue leads to Skid Row." 

**  
**Daisuke and Satoshi both blinked in surprise when both of them were hitting the same notes, at the same time, at the same pitch.

**  
I look and see it's not only me  
We're standin' tall ain't never a doubt  
We are the young, so shout it out**

They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild

They call us problem child  
We spend our lives on trial  
We walk an endless mile  
We are the youth gone wild  
We stand and we won't fall  
We're the one and one for all  
The writing's on the wall  
We are the youth gone wild  
We are the youth gone wild

Apolla and Luna both clapped when Dark and Krad were done singing. Dark gave a fancy bow, while Krad just nodded his head calmly.

"You passed. Now, Luna and I will sing a song together, just so its fair. Right Luna?"

"Right." When the music started, both Dark and Krad realized that they both knew and loved the song they were singing. Even though the song was meant to be sung to a girl, the girls did it perfectly.

_Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you_

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide, love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched and went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain

If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched and went our separate ways

Oh...

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you

I still love you girl  
I really love you girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No...  
No... 

The girls bowed and then smiled at the guys.

"Come with us!" They both jumped off the stage, grabbed either Dark's arm or Krad's arm and ran for the door.

~At the shoreline~

They were walking along the shoreline in the moonlight, with one girl on their arms. Apolla was looking very calm at the moment to Krad, but to Dark, Luna looked like she was up to something.

"Well, how do you guys feel that you finally sang a song together working as a team?" Luna asked, a bit too cheerfully.

"Well....I still feel the same." Dark answered, trying not to sound too irritated. Krad only shrugged. Luna and Apolla exchanged a glance and sighed.

"We both fear that you both have not passed the test yet."

"What?!" Dark exclaimed and Krad only blinked and wondered, '_What are they going to have us do this time?'_

"What is our punishment?" Krad asked calmly.

"Krad!" Luna smiled.

"It is not a punishment, but the next stage to our test." Luna looked at Apolla with a glance. Apolla then finished the sentence.

"The next part to your test is see how well you both.....dance." Dark's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Krad only blinked in surprise. '_Dancing? I'm good at that. Wait...what type of dancing?'_

"What type of dancing?" Dark glared at Krad as he asked that question.

"The waltz." Dark shook his head slowly and sighed.

"Well....I was a fool to believe that after the song we would be finished."

"I'm glad to see that you are realizing that you are a fool." Dark shot Krad another glare. Luna and Apolla sighed. They both treated each other as enemies. Hopefully, once they were done, both Dark and Krad would treat each other as best friends who would die for each other. So far........they weren't making any progress. But they were determined to fix that!

Alright review!! You guys can make suggestions for what all their little tests will be. Singing, dancing.....what could be next? Who knows? Right now......its definetly not me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of DN Angel.

A/N: All right I thank Stormshadow13 for reviewing and anyone else who has reviewed. Plus, Stormshadow13 gave me a wonderful idea for the next part of the test after the dancing, but I'm not saying it yet. It'll be a surprise for everyone else!!

Chapter 11

_Rain poured down from the sky and lightning flashed from the sky. It would see to anyone else that nothing was going on except for people preparing for the coming storm, but Dark would have a different thing to say about that. He was standing a few feet away from Luna, who had tears going down her cheeks._

_"You called me out here, Luna?" Dark asked softly._

_"Yes. For some reason, you're the only one I could think of to talk to right now. If I told Apolla this, she'd never let me follow through with it."_

_"Follow through with what?" Luna looked away from him quickly._

_"I'm leaving. I don't know for how long, but there is no point for me to stay here."_

_"But...Luna..." Dark paused for a moment. What was he going to tell her? _

_"It's all right Dark. I've already made up my mind."_

_"But where are you going exactly?"_

_"I..I don't know."_

Luna sat up in her bed quickly, and gasping for air. What on earth did she just dream? And why in her dream was she leaving? Apolla entered the room with a smile.

"You're finally awake!"

"What time is it?"

"Past noon."

"What?! Aren't we late for school?!"

"Relax, its spring vacation. But hey, how are we going to pull off the dancing?"

"Well....we told them that they would be doing the waltz, so maybe we should first see how well they dance with us."

"You're forgetting one important little thing Luna."

"What's that?"

"Neither of us know the waltz. We only know how to ballroom dance, and I'm not quite sure if ballroom dancing and the waltz are the same thing." Apolla rolled her eyes, even though she knew it was true.

"Well, I highly doubt that they could care less. As long as they get through it all and pass, that's probably all they care about."

"Yeah...I don't think they even realize yet that we are trying to do them both a huge favor."

"I know this is completely off topic, but Luna, do you like Dark?"

"What's to like? He complains a bit too much for me and he thinks he knows everything."

"Luna...."

"What?"

"Oh...nothing. Okay, ballroom or the waltz? I'll go call Krad and ask him."

"Okay." Apolla left the room then and Luna couldn't help but notice that she had an extra bounce to her step this morning...or afternoon. If Krad chose ballroom dancing then this would probably slide by in a breeze for both guys, but with the waltz it wake all four of them some time to accomplish. Since first they would get both Krad and Dark used to dancing with someone, meaning at first either Apolla or herself. Then once they were, see how well the two of them would dance together. They probably wouldn't realize that it is for in case one of them had to go undercover as a different gender or had to act like lovers. '_Maybe we should do dirty dancing...? Nah, I doubt the guys would last very long if we made it be that.'_ Apolla then came back into the room.

"Okay Krad said it would be better if they didn't have to dance at all, but he chose ballroom dancing."

"Okay. Lets get ready for tomorrow then, since that's when we'll do it." Apolla then gasped and pulled out a little envelope.

"Here. This came in the mail for you."

"Okay." Once she opened the letter, her eyes widened drastically. It read:

_**Dear Luna,**_

_**I am happy to let you know that I am finally able to leave my studies and I am coming to visit you. I hope everything is all right with you and Apolla still. Since the last time we spoke you both were in a bit of a tight spot, with your training and everything. I will see you in a few days, all right? I promise.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your brother Angelus**_

The letter fell out of her hands when she was done reading. Angelus was coming to see her after three years? Why? Last time they had spoken he had said he didn't want to speak to her ever again. So why was he coming to see her now??

All right review!! Thats it for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything else....Writers block is snaring me in its grasp right now for a lot of my stories and even the story that I am writing that I hope that one day it will become published. Review please!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel...if I did, then well the anime would've ended differently and Krad wouldn't be evil.

A/N: I thank everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! And now it is chapter 12 and Angelus makes an appearance. And I am sorry for the long wait! I couldn't get past Angelus's first appearance cause I couldn't figure out how to describe him! And you guys probably won't even know it's him until much later!

Chapter 12

Krad and Dark flew by the dancing part of the challenge like icing on a cake. Except of course the first attempt, when Dark didn't know Krad was going to twirl him around...so he kinda screwed that one up. But like with the singing challenge on the second try, they succeeded.

"Dark, I couldn't help but notice that for at least a day now Luna has been looking unusually upset. What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?"

"You always flirt with random women at random times."

"I do not!"

"You do too and you know it as well." Dark rolled his eyes as they both kept on walking to the store. About ten minutes ago, Apolla had sent them both to the store to get stuff for lunch and had given them the money for it as well. Krad was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and black slacks. Dark however was wearing all white practically. '_We're opposites today. Usually I'm the one wearing black and he's wearing white.'_

"What did Apolla say she wanted for lunch again?"

"Nice subject change, but she said she wanted....umm.."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Oh and I don't suppose you could listen to someone when you just barely woke up." Dark didn't catch the sarcastic tone in Krad's voice.

"Lets just buy sandwiches then. Satoshi, Daisuke, Riku, and Risa are supposed to be coming as well."

"Oh really? And you don't want to surprise them by making an extravagant meal for them?"

"Not really." Krad rolled his eyes and looked away, shaking his head.

"Typical. Dark have you no desire whatsoever of pleasing your old tamer?"

"Why should I? He's got Riku now, right? He's happy enough and he's no longer having to worry about Satoshi attempting to capture him during a mission."

"Oh is that what you call it? A mission?"

"Yes. It's a mission. Why?"

"Cause I prefer to call it either a chase or a hunt."

"Well that's you. I'm a totally different person."

"You have no idea how clear that is exactly." Someone then tapped Krad on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the closest grocery store? I'm new here." The man had dark black hair, excluding one little strand that was gold, and he had pretty silver eyes. If Dark were to guess the mans' age, he would have to say about 21.

"Yes, it's just right down the street a few blocks."

"Thank you." The man walked away. Krad looked at Dark slowly.

"He's an odd looking one." Dark commented moments later.

"Dark that is mean....and very rude. But....it's true." A teenaged boy around 18 or 19 years old came running around the corner, frantically looking for someone. When he saw Dark and Krad, he ran up to them.

"Have you seen my sister? I can't find her!"

"Well what's her name?"

"Luna Valentinus." Dark's eyes widened a bit. '_Is that Luna's last name?!'_

"Yes we know someone named Luna. Does she have a best friend named Apolla?"

"Apolla Zacchaeus? Yeah." Krad looked at Dark. Why were they finding out the girl's names now of all times?

"Well, why don't you come with us and when we get back to the house you'll be reunited with your sister again. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." Dark raised an eyebrow. '_Something doesn't seem right here...'_

"So who's older? You or Luna?"

"Oh, I am. She never told you about me?"

"No. In fact she and Apolla never told us their last names." Krad then snorted.

"All I had to do was ask her and she'd tell me. Since after all we are connected."

"I beg your pardon?" Krad looked at Luna's older brother.

"Apolla and I combined our powers." Luna's older brother nodded and was about to walk ahead of them until Dark stopped him.

"Hold it. You never told us your name."

"Oh...that's right I didn't, did I?"

"Well what is it?" '_...Airhead....I'm surprised he and Luna are even related.'_

"It's...Angelus...." Krad raised an eyebrow. '_Put their first initials together and they create L.A....Wait, that's the same with Luna and Apolla.'_

All right review!! I know it is short, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer okay? So what do you guys think of Angelus? Bet you're all trying to figure out why Luna is so scared of him, right? You'll find out probably in the next chapter okay? Review please!! Once again I am sorry for the long wait!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from DN Angel.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!! I am sorry for the long wait on the last chapter but I just couldn't think of anything for that chapter so I went with bringing in Angelus. There is going to be a gay moment in either this chapter or the next. I am not going to call it yaoi cause technically what happens is not a yaoi moment. It's just a gay moment. Okay I'll stop rambling on now....

Chapter 13

"Girls we're back!!" Dark called as they entered the house. Krad, who was carrying the groceries, went straight to the kitchen. Angelus looked around the house in amazement for a few seconds then narrowed his eyes when Luna came around the corner.

"Uh...Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Who is your friend?"

"You mean you don't recognize him? He said he's your brother." Luna snorted and turned away for a moment trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Dark...my brother is taller than him _and_ he is twenty one years old....or at least I think he is. But he's in his twenties I know that much. How old are you?"

"Uhrm....sixteen..." Luna crossed her arms and looked at Dark.

"We have a rule here Dark that says not to bring home boys that are younger than you."

"Physically he's older than me....but mentally he's not. And he never told us his age!" Apolla then came around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Dark brought home some strange person."

"Dark...tsk tsk tsk."

"Don't 'tsk tsk tsk' me! He said he was Luna's older brother Angelus! And why haven't either of you told us your last names and the fact that one of you had an older brother?!"

"Because there was no point bringing it up! And it was none of your business!" Luna snapped and Dark backed up a bit. 'Angelus' coughed into his fist.

"Um...Can I leave now?" Someone laughed in the doorway.

"I'm surprised that they actually fell for it. Little sister I do believe you finally found an airhead that is also a theif." Dark turned around to see the man with dark black hair and the golden strand with the silver eyes leaning against the door frame.

"Angelus..."

"At least someone remembers what I look like." Angelus straightened and walked closer to Luna. "I was almost afraid that when you got my letter that you'd run off. I guess you're smarter than that now. Tsk, tsk....what a bummer." Dark narrowed his eyes. He could visibly see how uncomfortable Luna was with Angelus in the room and he didn't like seeing her so uncomfortable looking.

"Look buddy-" Dark broke off when Angelus elbowed him very hard in the gut.

"I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt my little reunion with my little sister and her friend." Apolla then disappeared into the kitchen to alert Krad on what was going on. Dark finally then noticed that Angelus was the same height as Krad. Who was 6'2 and he himself was 5'11...almost 6 foot.

"Angelus I really would like it if you left." Luna's voice was in the form of a growl.

"Oh little sister that hurts way to much. It hurts my heart to hear you say such things."

"What heart?"

"That's rude. Didn't I raise you better than that?" Angelus put two fingers under Luna's chin and raised her head.

"Screw you." Angelus smirked.

"I believe I like this little reunion of ours. You've matured at the very least. I highly doubt monkey brain over there will be able to help you this time though." Dark's mouth dropped when he heard himself be called 'monkey brain.' Krad then came out of the kitchen holding a butcher knife.

"Who is this?" Angelus looked at Krad and smiled.

"You were walking with monkey brain earlier." In one stride Angelus was beside Krad and staring him in the eyes.

"Apolla tells me that you are causing trouble for everyone here." Angelus smirked again and laughed for about five seconds.

"This is very interesting. I can see that you and Apolla have combined powers just by standing this close to you. I can tell just by looking at you that Apolla is a _very_ lucky woman to have a man like you." Krad blinked in surprise. '_Did he just tell me that I'm hot...just in different wordings?'_ Dark had narrowed his eyes once again. '_Why do I get this feeling that he doesn't like the opposite gender?'_

"I suggest you behave yourself or else I will kick you out of this house."

"Oh don't worry. A strong man like you should have no problems at all with kicking a fragil guy like me out of a house and into the bitter cold." Krad's eye twitched. He could handle Dark but this Angelus fellow is just too much. '_At least Dark only flirts with women. If I didn't know better, I'd say Luna's older brother is flirting with me and that he is completely and utterly gay.'_

All right review!! I know it's short but I hope you guys got a laugh out of it from Angelus. And yes, he is in fact gay. So I hope no one is afraid of gays. Oh and with him flirting with Krad, that's just the start of it...and that's not the yaoi/gay moment I was talking about at the beginning of the chapter. The moment I was talking about is a moment between Angelus and Dark (a.k.a. monkey brain). I forgot to mention that Angelus has an italian accent and his voice is deep and warm. You could never tell that he is gay by just looking at him. I was originally going to make him look like a 'pretty boy', but I decided to make him look a bit different. Okay review now please!! And if you guys want you can put in a suggestion on what you think Angelus should do.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters.

A/N: I am back and my laptop has internet finally!! I hope everyone enjoys this update and I'm glad that you guys like Angelus as well. He's going to be really funny here real soon with Dark, Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke. The scene with Dark in this chapter my sister gave me the idea for.

Chapter 14

Krad's eye started twitching as soon as he woke up. Why? Well right above his bed was now a big banner reading **Good Morning Handsome!!** And he knew for a fact that it was not Apolla who put it there! Cause 1) she doesn't call him handsome and 2) that is not her handwriting. The door then opened and the culprit came in.

"Morning handsome." Angelus winked at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"You know."

"Oh...Handsome?"

"Yes...that.." Angelus crossed his arms and stared at him blankly with his silver eyes.

"I have a few questions to ask you."

"Why am I afraid?"

"Don't be. I'm just curious as to what your occupation is."

"My what?"

"Your occupation. You know, your job?"

"Oh...why should I tell you that?"

"Well...I don't know really. Curiousity I guess." Angelus smiled at him with his eyes closed.

"You really shouldn't be so blunt with people that you're gay." Angelus stopped smiling and blinked in surprise at Krad.

"What?"

"You were being a bit too blunt yesterday with your gender preference. You shouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"A lot of people in this town do not like it. That's why." Angelus narrowed his eyes and looked away, not even looking like a gay guy.

"I just think you are jealous that I'm more in touch with my femine side than you are." Krad nearly choked on air for a moment.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Angelus gave him a creepy look. A good portion of his face was hidden in darkness, and Krad could only really see his eyes, which seemed to glint in the darkness.

"Okay...Is Apolla downstairs?"

"Yes she is. And she wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you." Krad nodded slowly, getting off the bed.

"Okay, out." Angelus nodded, stood up and walked out of the room.

"As you wish, my delicious golden tulip."

~With Dark~

Dark puffed up his chest in triumph. No one would ever know that there was a banana in his pants at this moment. He had to make sure that Angelus would not call him a 'monkey brain' like he did yesterday, so stuffing his pants with a banana was his only solution. Luna stuck her head into his room.

"You coming downstairs?" Jumping in surprise, Dark whirled around, eyes wide.

"L-Luna! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Raising an eyebrow at him, Luna began to wonder if her brothers sudden appearance had officially pushed Dark over the edge of being sane.

"Sneak up on me like that!" Yep, she was for sure now that the phantom theif has gone insane now.

"Just come downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

"Whatever." Dark turned away from her and seemed to forget she was there.

"Dark?"

"Gah! I said don't do that!!"

"I never left...but don't let Angelus get to you okay? I don't want to see you go insane." Dark blinked slowly at her. Before he could lock gazes with her, she turned around and left.

~Breakfast~

Krad raised an eyebrow when Dark struggled to sit down. '_Does he have a rash or something?'_ Apolla however, decided to ask him about it.

"Dark?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a rash in your private area?" Luna, who had been taking a drink of apple juice, coughed and spat it out in the sink. Dark blinked in surprise.

"No..."

"Then why are you walking like you have one?"

"Oh...uhh...I don't know. Maybe it was from all that dancing Krad and I did." Krad narrowed his golden eyes at Dark dangerously. Angelus then came around the corner, licking his lips for some odd reason.

"Morning Lulu."

"Luna...not Lulu.." Angelus rolled his eyes at his sister and looked at Dark and raised his eyebrows.

"Ah...monkey brain shows his true colors today."

"My name is not monkey brain! It's Dark!" Angelus suddenly grabbed Dark's arm, pulling him out of the chair, then pushed him to the ground. Luna's eyes widened when Angelus proceded to unzip Dark's pants.

"Angelu--Is that a banana?!" Krad's eyes widened in disgust when Angelus showed them his find from the theifs' pants.

"He...he took my banana..." Dark muttered, with a slight blush to his cheeks. Angelus just smirked at him, and then did the most disturbing thing Krad has ever seen. He started unpeeling the banana and started eating it. Luna put a hand to her mouth as she gagged. Apolla however was not as lucky. She ran out of the room, and within moments the sound of retching was heard. Krad gagged for a moment and Dark just layed there, staring at Angelus in horror as he finished eating the banana.

"Mmmmm....yum!" Angelus smiled and winked at Dark, who fainted.

"Angelus...I think you brought that a little too far..." Luna mutter to her brother.

"Well I can't just pick on my golden rose." Krad gave Angelus a death glare.

"Brother...Apolla and I are trying to get them to work together." Angelus then smiled dangerously and looked at his little sister.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I'm helping you, Luna. With my help you and Apolla should be able to get my golden rose and monkey brain to work together." Krad stood up from the table and coughed.

"And how do you plan on getting us to work together?"

"Well first I'll let them do their little 'trust walk' with you guys and then my tests will come into motion." Dark, who finally woke up and zipped his pants, stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"And how exactly can you help us?" Angelus smiled creepily again.

"It's simple when you think about it." As if cold, Angelus shuddered for a moment. Dark began to wonder if he had had some sort of seizure, when golden wings shot out of his back. The wings seemed to makeup for the single strand of gold in his hair. "I'll see how well you two can protect the ones you love from danger."

All right review!! Let me know if Angelus seems like he has multiple personality disorder or something like that. In your reviews let me know if you want me to bring in Angelus's boyfriend. Okay review please!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: I shall thank Stormshadow13 for the idea for this chapter. Without it, Krad and Dark may never have gotten this far. Anyways the trust walk is this chapter and the next chapter Angelus's trial begins. It will probably be more amusing than Apolla and Luna's because if you haven't noticed that they have been doing things that are in Dark and Krad's expertise to achieve, if they work together. Angelus...well...he likes to go above and beyond one's limits (if that even explains how daring he can be with Krad.)

Chapter 15

Dark looked at the obstacle in front of them. It was two platforms with about twelve purple and red blocks in between them shaped like an L. The whole obstacle looked like a "Z" to him. He looked at Krad, who's eye was twitching every 2 seconds.

"Apolla....what is this?" Krad asked softly, even though his eye was still twitching.

"It is the trust walk." Dark raised both eyebrows.

"And the goal of this? Besides to get us to work together." Luna coughed into her fist and indicated the obstacle.

"The goal is to cross from one platform to the other-"

"Oh that's easy!" Luna grabbed a rock and threw it at Dark's head.

"Shut up and listen! I wasn't finished. As I was saying, the goal is to cross from one platform to the other _without_ falling off the blocks or having an empty block in between you and your partner." Krad looked at them calmly.

"Are you going to show us a demonstration? Or are you just going to have us figure it all out the difficult way?" Luna looked at Apolla, who slowly nodded.

"We agree that you both should figure it out by yourselves. Cause if we show you, then Dark will just copy our movements and then the obstacle would be pointless."

"All right. Lets go Mousy." Luna put a hand up to stop them.

"One more thing. You'll both will be blindfolded."

"What?!" Dark gave her a wide eyed look.

"You heard me. It makes it more challenging. Plus, it will make both of you dependent on the other." Krad nodded as Apolla put a blindfold over his eyes, and Luna put the blindfold over Dark. They both led Dark and Krad over to starting platform.

"Okay listen Krad you have to move first."

"Why?"

"Lets put it this way. If Krad lifts his back foot before you put your foot on block, Dark, then you both will have to start over."

"How will I know when he is about to move?"

"You both will figure it out." Luna looked around.

"And you can't use anybody else's help, either."

"Explain it once more, please princess." Dark asked Luna sweetly, who held herself back from throwing a dagger at him.

"You'll figure it out by yourself. After all, you are smart enough to break into tight security places at night." Dark frowned and looked at Krad....or at least he thought he was looking at Krad.

"Krad? Are you in front of me?"

"How the hell should I know? I can't see a damn thing!"

"Geez, no need to get snippy with me."

"Okay, just shut up so I can concentrate."

"Whatever."

"Okay, Dark I'm on blocks two and three...I think.."

"You think?!"

"Just put one foot on the first block you feel."

"What block?"

"Reach your foot out a bit and feel around with it." Dark accidentally kicked his foot and collided with something else, causing Krad to cry out in pain.

"That _does it!!!"_ Ripping off the blindfold, Krad hurled himself at the blind Dark, knocking him to the ground and attacking his viciously.

"Krad stop it! Get your blindfold back and start over!" Luna pulled Krad away from Dark and Apolla forced the blindfold back onto him.

"Luna we should find a way to keep the blindfolds on their heads."

"I agree." They settled taking the blindfolds off only to replace them with duct tape.

"I think I liked the blindfold better.." Dark muttered and Krad agreed with him.

"Look their agreeing with something!" Luna and Apolla clapped as the men began the trust walk again.

"This time Mousy, do _not_ kick me."

"Well you didn't have to attack a blind man."

"You're technically not blind so therefore no guilt trip."

"Hmph.."

~12 long hours later~

"Ouch!"

"Okay start over guys."

"Dark! Did you fall again?!"

"I'm sorry okay? You forgot to tell me that I was supposed to step _up to the last platform!_"

"I could've sworn you heard me jump up onto it. And I do not need to tell you to step up onto something! Unless you're admitting you have mental problems?"

"I do not!"

"Dark! Krad! If you two do not shut up I am locking you both in a dark room with Angelus with the duct tape still over your heads and you will be in there for 24 hours." Dark closed his mouth quickly and Krad attempted a glare, but remembered they couldn't see his eyes so he gave up with the glare.

"Okay lets go again Mousy."

"Sure thing Krad." Luna blinked in surprise. That's all they had to do to get them to shut up? Threaten to put them in a dark room with Angelus for 24 hours blindfolded? Speaking of Angelus, she had not seen him at all today. She heard Apolla gasp, so she turned around and saw what had made her gasp. Dark and Krad were moving along the blocks very quickly. In a matter of five minutes they were on the other side, standing next to each other looking very calm.

"Are we done?" Dark yelled a little too loud, but then again he didn't know how far he was away from them.

"Yes you both passed the trust walk. Congrats!" Apolla ran up to Krad and gently took the duct tape off his head. Then she kissed him gently, but passionatly on the lips. Dark looked at Luna and smiled pervertedly.

"What are you looked at?" He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek, working up his charm.

"We should follow suite." He leaned down towards her. When he was inches from her lips, a log came flying towards him and hit him right on the head. Luna looked to her right to see Angelus with his wings folded along his back.

"Angelus why did you do that?"

"I don't care if he just finished your little 'trust walk', Luna you should not let someone like him kiss you!" It seemed to Krad that Angelus was a bit different from yesterday and the day before that. He didn't look like someone who was very open with others or more in touch with his femine side. This Angelus looked more like a killer, someone who gave someone a reason to be uneasy when he's around.

"Angelus I wasn't going to let him kiss me."

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing. You looked like you were getting weak in the knees and then he was only inches away from your face, you almost freakin' swooned into his arms Luna!" His silver eyes looked very dark and ominous at the moment. Dark stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well that wasn't very nice Angelus. Come give me a hug, you seem very sad." Angelus's eyes narrowed dangerously and Krad knew what was about to happen. Summoning his own wings, Krad hurled himself at Angelus before he could attack Dark.

"Krad!!" Apolla ran forward and stopped beside Luna. Dark also rushed forward, with his black wings out now.

"Krad follow me!" Krad shot up off the ground, with Angelus following after him moments later.

"Luna...will they be okay?"

"Krad I'm sure will be fine...but Dark..."

"But Dark what?"

"I don't know if Dark can his hold is own against Angelus. We haven't even told them the truth about Angelus yet..."

"The truth about...?" Luna gasped.

"I haven't told you yet either?!"

"No. What is it Luna?"

"Well....Angelus....have you ever wondered why he looks the way he does?"

"The silver eyes?"

"Yes."

"No. I just assumed that one of your parents had silver eyes." Luna shook her head.

"Both of our parents had violet eyes. The one trait that all Valentinus decendants carry is the violet eyes. Angelus is my blood brother from both parents. He used to have violet eyes though."

"Then how did his eyes become silver?"

"It happened two years before I met you. I was only four years old and he was eight. Yes Apolla he's only four years older than me. But these people showed up and took him away from our parents. My mother cried every night for the next two months, she had told me that he was never coming home. But one day, I was out in the fields picking strawberries, when he came running out of the nearby forest, with a terrible gash on his forehead and his chest. I quickly brought him inside and called my mother. We cleaned him up, but he had passed out. Not all that long after that, the men showed back up looking for him. Angelus was hiding in my room, hugging me closely to him trying to stay calm, but I could hear his heart beginning to race. And that's when it happened." Luna stopped, choking on her own words, silent tears were going down her cheeks.

"What happened Luna?" Luna looked at her in the eyes.

"The most horrible thing happened!" She choked out.

~Flashback~

_"Brother those men are outside."_

_"Angelus go with Luna to her closet and stay there until we inform you otherwise."_

_"Yes mama. Come on Luna." Grabbing his sisters hand, Angelus led them both to her closet and they both sat there on the floor. After five minutes, Angelus pulled Luna closer to him, trying to not cry or become too overwhelmed with the danger._

_"I wonder what's going on out there, brother."_

_"I don't know. But we'll stay here until they go away, Lulu." Luna looked up at him when he called her by the nickname he had given her and smiled._

_"I like it when you call me Lulu. It makes me happy brother."_

_"Why Lulu?" She smiled even more._

_"Because when brother gives me a nickname I feel like he doesn't hate me all the time."_

_"I've never hated you. I've only gotten mad at you in the past, but I haven't recently." That's when guns started going off._

_"What's that?" Angelus felt his heart racing. He could not control it._

_"I think...Ugh!" He gripped his chest in pain and pulled away from his sister._

_"Brother? What's wrong?"_

_"Lulu stay back! Aah!" Wings sprouted from his back and his eyes turned to silver. Standing up, he slammed the door open and walked calmly into the living room. On the floor was their parents, bleeding from bullet wounds. The men, who were standing in the middle of the living room, looked at him and smiled._

_"So you were here?" Luna came running up behind him._

_"Brother who are they? Oh! Mother! Father!" She ran to their dead bodies and sobbed._

_"Both of you should not have came to this house." Angelus curled his wings around him and then flung them out, making feathers fly out. But the feathers were shaped like daggers and embedded themselves in the mens chests._

_"Brother..? Are mommy and daddy dead?" She cried while looking at him._

_"I'm sorry Luna...they are.." Luna's eyes began to water and then she released a wail. Angelus lowered his eyes sadly and turned away from his sister feeling guilty. He was the reason their parents died._

_"Brother c-c-can we go now? This place is s-s-s-s-scaring me."_

_"Sure Luna. I'll take you someplace else."_

~End Flashback~

"Your parents died and Angelus protected you from those men?"

"No...When he came back his eyes were still violet, but as soon as he sensed the danger, and became overwhelmed his wings came out and his eyes turned silver. Why I do not know."

"Do you think those men did something to him?"

"It's possible...but I try to not think about that day all that often."

"Wait one moment Luna. What about his feathers? Dark said Krad does something similar to that, where he makes feathers fly out as an attack. Is that what you're talking about?"

"No. No this attack was much worse than just feathers. The feathers themselves became daggers." Apolla gulped and then looked in the direction they had flown off in.

"I don't know now if they'll both be okay. Angelus is very dangerous."

"Yeah...too bad the one person who keeps him calm isn't here.."

"Who is the one person?"

"His boyfriend."

"His boyfriend?"

"Yes. What did you think he just acted gay to scare people?"

"Well....yes.." Luna rolled her eyes.

"No, he is really gay okay and he has a super hot boyfriend."

"What's this 'super hot' boyfriends name?"

"Jayden Lykaon. He should be here with Angelus, cause they are usually always together."

"Lets go find Jayden then."

"Yes. And lets hope that Dark and Krad can hold their own against Angelus for a few hours more."

All right review! Let me know what you think of Angelus _now_. He's still a good guy...he just has a horrible past if you look at it. And yes the boyfriend shows up in the next chapter. Jayden Lykaon....I like both the names so I put them together. The funny thing is in one of my other stories (my Inheritance Cycle one) there is someone named Jayden who is half elf and half human and the other Lykaon is a wolf demon king. Don't worry Jayden Lykaon in this story is neither of those. He'll probably be human. Okay review!! And this was a pretty long chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: Okay time to see how well the guys are doing with Angelus chasing them. Oh and I lied about Jayden being human...you'll see what he is.

Chapter 16

"Fly faster Dark! He's right behind you!"

"I'm trying dammit!" Dark yelled at Krad as he dodged away from Angelus, who was trying to tackle him in the air. _'I think I prefered him as the funny gay guy he was earlier when he was flirting with Krad...'_

"Dammit Dark! Fly in a zig zag motion! Not a freaking straight line!" Dark yelled when Angelus tackled him in mid air.

"Let go let go let go!!!" Both him and Angelus went tumbling down towards the ground in a spiraling motion.

"Dark!" Krad saw in horror that there were cops down there and if Dark was forced to stay on the ground with the cops...shaking his head quickly, he shook the image out of his mind. Closing his wingsto the sides of his body, he swooped down towards them. When he was right by them, Krad kicked Angelus hard in the ribs. Crying out in pain, Angelus released Dark and hugged his ribs. Dark flew alongside Krad.

"What're we going to do now?"

"Well we can't stay in the air."

"And why not?"

"Well for starters...he's going to be pissed."

"Why?....Oh yeah..you kicked him."

"Hey don't act like it'll be my fault if he tries to murder both of us. It was to help you out of your situation."

"What situation?" Krad sighed and looked at his other half.

"If you both had crashed into the ground the police would've surrounded both of you."

"Oh...."

"Yes...now you realize."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of that situation."

"Don't thank me."

"Why not?"

"It just sounds wierd coming from you."

"That's mean." Krad looked behind them and suddenly grabbed Dark's shoulder and went straight towards the ground. "Krad!! Didn't you just get me out of this situation?!"

"Shut up Mousy! He's coming again!"

"Oh great." Krad landed on the ground and pulled Dark along by his arm.

"Lets find something faster than wings."

"Oh like what?" Krad looked around and spotted the perfect thing.

"That." Dark followed where Krad was looking and his eyes widened.

"Uhh...Krad?"

"What?"

"I don't know how to drive."

"Not to worry. I'll be driving."

"Do _you_ know how to drive?" Krad looked at him as he opened the car door.

"I've seen people drive and I've listened to their driver's Ed. class instructions."

"Okay it seems like you have better information that I would about driving."

"Get in. He's coming." Dark ran around to the passenger door as Krad started up the car. It started out very well....until Krad started picking up speed.

"Uhh...Krad you're going too fast I believe."

"We're supposed to be going fast. We are running from Angelus, who is directly behind us I might add, and this is almost the speed the people were going when I was watching them."

"When were you watching them?"

"That box thing that Satoshi has. T.V. I believe it is called." Dark's mouth opened.

"And what was the program called on T.V.?"

"Oh...Nascar." Dark pressed his hands to the window and cried.

"We're going to die!!" Krad then swerved around another car.

"We're not going to die, Dark."

"HELP!!" Dark gripped the car's dashboard as Krad turned down a one way street. "Krad we're going the wrong way!!!" Horns were blared at them as Krad raced down the street in a straight line.

"Dark we need to get him off our trail." Dark looked behind them and didn't see anyone.

"I think we lost him." Turning around to face forward, Dark's eyes widened in horror when he saw Angelus coming straight towards them. "TURN AROUND!!!" Krad jerked on the stearing wheel and the car did donuts. Dark stretched his foot forward and slammed on the gas, propelling them forward.

"Dark if you keep holding the gas like that we're going to crash." Krad said calmly, but Dark could tell that he was also very scared.

"Then keep your foot on the gas!" Krad nodded and placed his foot on the pedal, but he made it go even faster. Of course with their luck, they passed cops and one of them recognized Dark in the passenger seat.

"Calling all units! Calling all units! I just spotted phantom Dark in a vehicle going.....150 miles per hour!" And then the cop saw Angelus. He dropped the radio and stared in amazement at the golden winged angel who flew after the car, which had already disappeared down the street.

~With Luna and Apolla~

"He's got to be around here somewhere!" Luna turned around in circles trying to spot the house.

"Well what does he look like?"

"You probably don't realize the problem with that."

"What?"

"He's not exactly....normal."

"Obviously. He's dating your brother."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"He's a shape-shifter."

"Oh..."

"A powerful one at that I believe. I've never seen his actual form." Luna then saw golden retriever walking towards them, with forest green eyes.

"Aww! What a cute doggie!"

"Luna....that's him."

"What?"

"I told you he's a shape-shifter."

"Oh...yeah."

"Jayden please we need your help. Angelus is possibly out to kill and if we don't hurry, two guys might die." The dog sat on his haunches and scratched an ear. Then it became a tall man with medium length blonde hair and the forest green eyes.

"I would like to know who the two guys are that Angie is after." Apolla raised an eyebrow at Luna.

"Angie is his nickname for Angelus. To answer your question, one of the guys is Apolla's other half, Krad. And the other is a phantom thief named Dark."

"Ah...Krad and Dark. I've heard of them. All right...take me to them."

"Uhh...we don't know where they went. Last we saw he was chasing after them in the air."

"Good grief...you're his sister and you don't even know where he's at?" At that moment they saw cop cars racing by.

"That can't be good." Apolla commented and looked at them both. Jayden groaned.

"You two fly in the air and let me know if you spot them."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm searching on the ground." His body glowed and he turned into the golden retriever again. Luna summoned her wings and looked at Apolla, who's wings were already out.

"Okay lets go find them."

"Yeah."

~Dark and Krad~

"Drive faster Krad! Not only do we have Angelus coming after us but we also have the police!"

"Might I add that this is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"Easy! Your the one who like to steal things, which then in turn makes the police want to capture you that when they see you in public they automatically come chasing after you! Do you see any other way that this couldn't be your fault?"

"...."

"I thought so." Dark looked out his window and his eyes widened in horror again.

"Krad look out!" Following his gaze, he saw Angelus coming towards them with his wings cupped to his sides.

"Time to abandon the vehicle! Out the windows!" Krad rolled down his window and climbed out, taking to the air instantly. Dark however couldn't get his window down.

"Krad!" Within moments the car was surrounded by police and Krad saw Angelus land in a tree and watch him. That's when he understood. This was part of the test Angelus had set up for them! He had two choices, fly away and leave Dark to the police....or he could swoop down and attack the police.

"I'm going to regret this later..." Swooping down, Krad landed on the car roof and glared at the cops.

"Uhh...chief?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do about the white winged one?"

"Capture him as well." The men started to approach the car, but Krad jumped down and punched them.

"Dark get out of the car!" Nodding Dark opened up the door and stood beside Krad. The police chief stepped forward.

"Dark if you would just turn yourself in, we wouldn't have to do this the hard way." Krad looked up at the tree and saw that Angelus still had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Dark....we have to get out of here and fast." Krad muttered to him. Following his eyes, Dark saw where Angelus was currently posted.

"Damn.....Hey cops it was nice chatting with you but we have a party to attend and we don't want to miss it! Come on Krad!" Flying up into the air, Krad tried not to think about the fact that Dark just gave them his name. Within moments, Angelus was trailing them again, but Luna and Apolla flew past him and right next to Dark and Krad. Angelus stopped and glared at the girls.

"Move or I'll attack you too." A dog barked from on the ground and Angelus's eyes widened. Turning around, he saw Jayden staring up at him, tail wagging. As Angelus flew down there, the four of them couldn't help but be curious as to what was about to happen, so they followed. Jayden turned back into his human form and smiled at Angelus.

"I hear you've been getting into trouble Angie. If you don't behave, I'll...." Jayden leaned forward and whispered the last part into Angelus's ear, which afterwards Angelus blushed a deep red color. Dark raised his eyebrows.

"I wonder what he said he'll do?"

"Who knows...but whatever it was, it looks like it's working." Dark looked away from Krad and saw that Angelus was hugging Jayden now. Dark couldn't help but smile. Krad however went over to Apolla and hugged her. Leaning down, he put his mouth near her ear.

"You'll be proud."

"Really? Of what?"

"I saved Dark from being arrested by the police." Apolla looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"That is good news." Krad returned her smiled and leaned down the rest of the way to kiss her. Dark, seeing Krad kissing Apolla, looked around for Luna. He frowned when he saw that she had disappeared.

"Luna?"

Okay review! I believe that is enough for that chapter. I'm sorry if the chase scene wasn't all that epic or action filled but it was mostly to show how much Dark and Krad have progressed over the week. I bet you're all wondering what Jayden said to Angelus. I'll give a little hint about the next chapter: Apolla falls 'ill.' That's all I'm saying about that! Okay now review! Oh and if you've read my little one shot of the Twelve Pains of Christmas DN Angel style, there's something in it that might help you guys figure out what is wrong with Apolla. Okay review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone! This chapter is a time skip actually, but don't worry nothing really happened.

Chapter 17

**2 months later**

"Dark I said no!" Dark smirked at Krad as he flew to the museum.

"Come on Krad, I haven't stolen anything for 2 months."

"And that's your excuse?!"

"Yes. And I want you to come with me too." Krad groaned and ran his hand through his hair, glaring at Dark.

"If you want to steal that badly, then go."

"Sweet! Wait, you're coming, right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Krad growled and glared at Dark.

"Apolla has a terrible flu so I'm staying with her until she gets better!" Dark looked at Krad sadly.

"How long has she had the flu?"

"A couple of days now, ever since this month started. I'm planning on taking her to the doctor." Dark sighed and flew over by Krad.

"I'll come back with you."

"What about the museum? Don't you have a date with it?" Dark chuckled lightly.

"A friend's health is more important than a piece of art." Krad nodded, slightly smiling. They began flying back, and Krad asked Dark the strangest question ever.

"So are you attracted to Luna?" Dark choked on air for a split second.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Of course I'm attracted to her....but not in the way you were attracted to Apolla two months ago when we returned." Krad nodded and glanced at Dark.

"You do know that there is someone out there for you, right Dark?"

"I know that. Can...can we change the subject now?"

"I'll let you pick the subject." Dark nodded and thought about it. Then he finally found a really good question that he has always been wondering.

"If you ever had a kid what would you name it?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Krad just answer the fricking question!"

"Fine...depends on the gender. If I had a boy I would name him Haru."

"And a girl?"

"I don't know. I guess if I ever had a girl I'd let the mother choose the name." Dark nodded. "And what about you Mousy? What would you name your children?"

"I...um...I never thought about it. Especially now since it looks like to me that I'll never get in a real relationship like you and Apolla." Krad looked at Dark sadly.

"You will Dark....you will." Dark returned the sad look to Krad, but his was more sad, and then he sighed.

"Lets hurry back."

~With Luna~

Watching the sun set with the purple and blue hues to it, Luna's thoughts suddenly went to Dark. '_Whoever gets Dark will be a very lucky woman I bet. It's been two months now since I've met him and I haven't felt that little tug in my heart.'_

"Lulu?" Glancing to the side, she saw Angelus standing beside her.

"Hello brother."

"What's wrong?" Luna looked at her brother and understood that should get some advice from him.

"Why do guys do the things they do?" Angelus blinked in surprise.

"Why do I get the feeling that the guy you're meaning is Dark?" Luna blushed and Angelus chuckled. "Don't feel embarrassed Lulu. But I have been watching him for the past two months and I noticed that when he flirts with girls, he doesn't put a lot of emotion into it. But when he teases you, there is tons of emotions."

"But.." Angelus put his finger against her mouth.

"No buts. I suggest you spend some time with him, and I'm not talking only one day Luna. I'm talking every day that he wants to see you." Luna looked at her brother.

"But Angelus! He's just barely getting along with Krad now...I have to make sure that they strengthen their friendship." Angelus sighed and looked at the barely visible sun that was about to disappear.

"You wanted my advice and I gave it. Now all you have to do is decide if you'll follow it or not." Angelus looked at his sister and saw her sad expression. "Did I ever tell you that when I first met Jayden that I never felt that tug either?"

"You didn't? But I thought you said that you felt that tug and knew you two were meant for each other. Did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. But the tug came much later in our relationship. I get the feeling that Krad and Apolla knew each other before they met...maybe mentally knowing each other somehow. But I did not feel a tug with Jayden until after we confessed our love for each other....which was months after I met him. So maybe it is the same way with you." Luna smiled at her brother.

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

"Oh by the way, I was meaning to ask you something two months ago."

"Hm?"

"What was it that Jayden whispered to you that calmed you down and made you blush?" Angelus's blush returned and he coughed.

"He said he would burn my favorite stuffed toy."

"You're stuffed dog?"

"Mh-hm. It's my favorite cause it looks like Jayden in his dog form."

"Aw, that's sweet. And he said he would burn it if you didn't calm down?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, phew!"

"Why, what did you think he said?"

"Something naughty."

"Tsk, tsk...Luna whatever shall I do with you?" Luna laughed at her brother's funny expression. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was in a straight line. Sighing, Luna looked at the slowly darkening sky.

"I hope that you're right about me not feeling the tug until after we admit our love."

"If it doesn't happen, just continue seeing him. You love each other and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go find him!" Nodding, Luna spreaded her wings and flew off. Jayden walked out from behind a statue and sighed.

"You didn't tell her?" Angelus looked at him.

"How could I?"

"She deserves to know."

"I know....but I've already tried showing her all that I can."

"But have you seen what causes it?" Angelus leaned his head back and sighed.

"Yes."

"Then tell me so we can change it."

"It's too late."

"Huh?"

"It's all ready happened. Only a few more events will take place before Luna will realize her destiny."

"There's nothing we can do, is there?"

"There is one thing. We treat them like we always have and no differently than usual."

"I see."

All right review! Yes Angelus is able to see into the future. He was really serious in this chapter if you guys didn't notice. The song that inspired this chapter was Can't you hear me? S.O.S.! by Abba. Okay review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I will repeat this at the bottom in case you guys forget, but I am accepting drawing requests from this story. So you can ask me to draw....Angelus, for example, and I would. Okay on with the story!

Chapter 18

"Dark! Dark are you here?" Luna ran into the living room, trying to find Dark or someone....anyone.

"They took Apolla to the hospital." Turning around she saw Satoshi.

"Satoshi why did they take her to the hospital?"

"She collapsed again and Krad began to panic. So Daisuke took the three of them to the hospital and I stayed here to tell you where they went."

"...Oh.."

"Why did you want to see Dark?"

"Oh..um...no reason at all." Luna turned away from him quickly and went towards the stairs.

"You're not going to the hospital?"

"I am...just...just not right now." Luna went up the stairs thinking _'Why did Dark go with them? Shouldn't it have been only Krad who went with her?'_ Going into her room, she saw a box on her bed with a purple ribbon. Opening the box, Luna was met with a black puppy with white on its paws, chin, and chest. Picking up the puppy, Luna smiled at her. She smiled at the purple ribbon that was also around her neck.

"I wonder where you came fom?" Looking down at the box, Luna saw a card and picked it up.

Hope you like her.

Dark

The card slipped from Luna's hand when she read that. Dark had bought her a puppy. Putting the puppy down, Luna thought about why Dark would give her a puppy.

"So do you like her?" Looking towards the balcony, Luna saw Dark just standing there and the puppy ran towards him.

"Like her? I love her! How did you know I love dogs?"

"Apolla....and Angelus. So where were you earlier?"

"I was watching the sun set."

"I see. Well, Apolla is resting."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh...I see."

"What's wrong? Luna please tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just really tired." Dark sighed and walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Luna let me help you. Please?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Dark!" Dark leaned forward to where he was only inches away from her face.

"There's always something wrong with someone once they're really quiet like you are right now." Closing the distance, Dark kissed Luna as thunder cracked overhead. Rain began pouring and lightning flashed.

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Dark smiled.

"See? I knew there was something you wanted to say."

"Shut up." But Luna smiled back.

"I love you too." They kissed again, but more passionately this time. Not knowing that their lives were getting ready to take a horrible turn for the worst, neither of them noticed the feeling that they were meant for each other.

Okay short chapter, I know, but not a lot was meant to happen in this chapter. Remember reviewers, you can ask for a drawing request, but you need to REVIEW to do that....or message me. And if you guys are wondering, when they start kissing passionately, it leads to something else okay? Something Krad did months ago with Apolla...Okay I'll stop now. I hope you guys liked the chapter (even though it was short). Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: The puppy Dark gave Luna in the last chapter is actually what my dog looks like....she's just not a little puppy anymore. Basically the dog is New Foundland(sp?) and flat-haired retriever mix. This chapter might be a bit depressing...I haven't figured out how many chapters there are left...but it's only a couple. But then there's part 2 as well for you guys to look forward to.

Chapter 19

**1 month later**

Luna thew the tennis ball for Shadow, who went chasing after it quickly. Apolla was sitting on a bench beside her reading about babies. Glancing at her, Luna felt really guilty. She didn't tell her or anyone else what had happened between Dark and her. As far as she knew, Dark didn't tell either. They didn't have the connection like Krad and Apolla had, but they were just going to against fate...after Apolla's pregnancy.

"You're awfully quiet today Luna."

"Ah...um....I'm trying to focus on throwing the ball for Shadow."

"Uh-huh...Whatever..." Shadow came running back over to them and yapped loudly. A couple of kids ran by, laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs. Apolla's eyes softened, but Luna rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you're going to put up with a kid Apolla."

"I've always wanted kids. You'd be a great mom, you know that right Luna?"

"Oh please...I don't want kids. They'd just get in my way."

"Well, what if Dark wants kids?"

"Well...then...." Apolla smiled softly.

"You don't know, do you?"

"No I don't.....I just don't know. But Dark doesn't strike me as the person who'd want kids...right?" Apolla sighed.

"Luna what changed your mind about kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I remember a few years ago that you told me that you wanted to have twins when you were older. Now do you don't even want kids. What happened?"

"Nothing...I just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing..."

"Hello you two."

"Oh, hi Angelus!"

"Luna can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course. Apolla can you watch Shadow for me?"

"Sure." Luna followed Angelus to a spot where they would be out of earshot from Apolla.

"Have you done anything with Dark lately?"

"No...why?"

"No reason....it doesn't matter....But remember Luna, true happiness isn't always in what you really want. Just remember that..."

"...Ok..."

~With Dark, Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke~

"Hey Dark, I think Luna seems a bit distant now...Did you do something to her?" Daisuke asked him as he threw the bowling ball.

"As far as I know I haven't." Krad sighed when Daisuke earned a third strike for the tenth time. Satoshi looked up from the paper that he was keeping the scores on.

"Maybe you should get her something again. She really enjoys Shadow." Krad rolled his eyes as he stood up, grabbing his golden bowling ball.

"I say if you're smart, Dark, you'd give her space. Just leave her alone unless she wants you around her. Don't screw it up...like you usually do."

"Hmph...Are you saying my methods to get a girl to melt in my arms are not effective?" Satoshi and Daisuke held their laughter back. But Krad laughed and decided to comment.

"Well, I don't exactly see Luna _melting_ in your arms."

"Hahaha...laugh it up. Just wait, I'll have her melting in my arms soon enough."

"Uh huh...Dark you aren't exactly all that charming I hope you know." Someone tapped Krad on the shoulder, causing him to drop the bowling ball on Dark's foot.

"Oh sh-!" Dark crouched down and rubbed his pained foot. Krad turned around to see who snuck up on him only to see Angelus slightly smiling. Something was wrong. Angelus was always usually smiling without a care in the world whenever he was around him and Dark.

"I just wanted to let you guys know I'm leaving." Dark looked up and was frowning.

"You're leaving? Why?"

"Well...I really just came to see who my sister was hanging out with now and to see if any of them were worthy of her friendship. You all passed and now I'm returning to Italy." He turned away from them and started heading towards the door.

"Wait Angelus!" Angelus turned and looked at Dark.

"Yes monkey brain?"

"Will we ever see you again?" Krad nodded, agreeing with Dark. Even if he had flirted with him, Angelus was pretty cool....and he still found it pretty funny that he calls Dark 'monkey brain.' Angelus smiled at them, his silver eyes shining.

"More than likely. After all my little sister lives here." With that, Angelus walked out the door.

"Damn..."

"What now Dark?"

"I'm already missing him." Apolla then came rushing in through the door, with Shadow on the leash. Krad was instantly alert.

"Apolla what's wrong?"

"She won't listen to me! I don't know what her brother told her but something is wrong!" Apolla was sobbing into Krad's chest and nodded to Dark, who was instantly out the door and flying off towards the house. As he neared the house, he saw Luna on top of the roof with her black and silver-tipped wings out, looking like she was getting ready to fly.

"LUNA!!"

Okay review please! I know cliff hanger but I'd say that there is probably only two more chapters left of this story.....maybe only one and a epilogue. Probably only one with the epilogue. And yes, Angelus will be in the sequel....and by the end of the next chapter all of you will understand _why_ there's a sequel. Okay, review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the DN Angel characters.

A/N: After this only an epilogue is left! And then of course the sequel. Now this chapter I am going to aim for it be quite sad and emotional....I'm not too sure about the emotional part, but I'll try.

Chapter 20

"LUNA!!" Luna whirled around, eyes wide and stared as Dark landed right next to her.

"What're you doing here?" Dark didn't answer for a few minutes, while he tried to catch his breath.

"What was Apolla talking about? What're you going to do?" Luna looked away and the wind blew past, causing her hair to blow towards him.

"Dark...I'm glad for everything that you've done for me and Apolla...I really am, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore. I'm not going ruin someone else's fate of being with the one they are meant to be with, only for the sake of my happiness. I just can't do that Dark." Dark looked away and sighed.

"I understand...but I love you."

"I know. And I love you too...but I just can't." Dark pulled her into his arms and held her for a few minutes. Memories of all the women in the past that he had met and slightly liked flashed through his mind. The only one who truly accepted him before he met Luna was Rika....but with Luna he felt....peaceful.

"Luna...just...stay. Please."

"Dark, I can't. If I'm here and I'm not with you, then I'll die. But being miles away would be slightly better. Cause then I wouldn't have to worry about seeing you with another woman." Tears started going down Luna's face. With his finger, Dark brushed the tears away.

"I understand."

"Dark...if you truly love me, you'll let me go." As she pulled out of his arms, he pulled her back only to kiss her one last time.

"Good bye Luna..." He was going to say more, but the words caught in his throat, so they didn't come out.

"Good bye Dark." She turned away and flew up in the air. When she was far out on the horizon, barely even a speck, Dark felt as if a part of his heart was just ripped out...and then he remembered. Not all feelings or senses for your other half were the same. All that time he had been feeling that call, and he never noticed! Until now...and it was too late. Luna was gone.

~5 months later~

Dark watched as Krad rocked the baby to sleep. The child had the same golden blonde hair as Krad, but had the blue eyes like Apolla and they had named him Haru.

"Still no sign of Luna?"

"No..." Dark choked the word out basically and Krad sighed.

"If you can't stand it, try following her."

"I've tried."

"When?"

"Every single night after she left. Somehow she's just vanished. She's...gone..." Dark lowered his head and cried silently.

"She'll come back. After all...she left Shadow." The dog lifted her head off the ground and whined.

"Do you miss her Shadow?" When Dark asked her that, Shadow whimpered and put her head down. Apolla came into the room and put her hands on Krad's shoulders.

"How is he?"

"Which one? Dark or Haru?"

"Both."

"Haru just fell asleep and Dark is the same as usual."

"Oh...depressed."

"You know I _can_ hear you!" Apolla looked at him.

"Don't give up Dark."

"Why don't you come sit in my place for a day, experience what I've experienced and then tell yourself to not give up." Apolla looked at Krad for help, but he only shook his head slowly.

"Dark you can't let yourself waste away. If it helps, I want you to be part of Haru's family." Dark looked at Krad, his eyes had a small familiar sparkle.

"Do you mean that Krad?"

"Of course." Dark nodded and just wrapped his arms around him. Shadow got up and walked over to the window and whined. An image of Luna flashed in Dark's mind. She was smiling, almost looked like she was about to laugh, but it still caused Dark to choke. Krad knew that if Luna did not come back soon, there was a chance that the phantom thief would waste away to nothing but someone who looks like his former self.

~5 years later~

"Uncle Dark! Can you take me to the park?" Dark looked up to see Haru standing in front of him, his big, blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure. Wait, is it all right with your father or mother first?"

"Father said he didn't care. Come on!" Haru grabbed onto Dark's shirt and began pulling him. On the way there, Dark saw tons of couples laughing together, holding hands, and kissing sometimes. He even saw Daisuke, Riku, Satoshi, and Risa in a ice cream shop eating.

"Haru do you want ice cream?"

"Please!"

"All right. My treat." They walked into the shop and Dark ordered vanilla with chocolate sprinkles for Haru and he had a normal vanilla ice cream. Haru had a big smile on his face while he ate the ice cream slowly.

"Dark!" Dark turned to see Daisuke waving at him, so he returned the wave.

"Uncle Dark?"

"Yes?"

"How come I don't have an aunt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well....how come you aren't married like mommy and daddy?"

"Oh...that...well, the woman I loved left me five years ago."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure exactly. We wer meant to be with each other, that's something you'll understand once you're older."

"Oh...Will you ever see her again?"

"I don't know...I haven't seen her since five months before you were born." Haru looked back down at his ice cream.

"Will you ever fall in love again?"

"Probably not." Haru finally stopped asking questions so he could finish his treat.

~10 years later~ (A/N: Haru is now 15....actually 16.)

"Haru get up! We're going to be late for school!" A girl with blonde hair and golden eyes threw a pillow at her brother, trying to wake him up.

"Mitsuki....go away..."

"NO! Not until you get up!" Mitsuki jumped on Haru's bed, trying in vain to wake him up.

"Go away..."

"No..." Mitsuki thought of something else that might prove more effective. "Fine, if you don't wake up right now, I'll get father to wake you up." At that, Haru bolted straight up. The last time Krad had woken him up, he dumped two buckets of boiling and ice water on him at the same time. It wasn't pleasant.

"Okay, I'm up. Now _get out of my room!_"

"But we're going to be late!"

"We can fly or have you forgotten that my dear little sister?"

"Oh yeah...Oh hey brother?"

"Whaaaaatt?"

"Are you going to talk to that one girl today? You know the one with brown hair?"

"Hell no! Just because you like her, doesn't mean I like her. I hate her! If you like her so much why don't you ask her out!"

"Haru I'm a girl not a guy!"

"So?"

"Girls don't ask girls out!"

"Pfft...whatever." Haru stood up and stretched. He looked a lot more like Krad now, even had the long bang hanging in front of his eyes. Looking at his calendar, he saw that today was his birthday. _'Can't believe I almost forgot...I wonder if Angelus and Jayden are coming?'_ Ever since Haru met the gay couple, they had been his two most favorite people to hang around. His mother had told him that a few years ago Jayden adopted a little girl named Shira.

"Come on Haru!" His sister was six years younger than him....meaning she was almost ten years old, since he was now sixteen.

"I'm coming." Going down the stairs, Haru thought about possible ways his parents could've met, since he never really bothered to ask. '_Maybe they met at the bookstore...since they both strike me as people who love books. I should ask them.'_ Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Haru first saw his dad in his usual spot: sitting at the table reading the newspaper with his glasses sitting on the end of his nose. His mother was in her usual spot as well: in the kitchen. But then someone put their hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" Haru smiled. He recognized that voice.

"Angelus." Angelus laughed and moved his hands.

"Hey kiddo." Apolla looked up and smiled.

"Angelus did you bring Shira?"

"No. She's sick with a terrible cold right now, and Jay stayed behind to take care of her. Happy birthday Haru. Oh, Krad?"

"Hm?" Krad looked up from the newspaper.

"Where's Dark?"

"Oh...probably at the usual spot."

"I see. Well, I have something to tell him. It's important."

"Like what?"

"Well..."

"Angelus tell us." Krad growled, taking off the glasses, looking extremely dangerous.

"Fine, fine...I believe I might have a lead on Luna." Apolla's face lit up and smiled.

"Really? That's great!" She stopped smiling though when she saw how pale Angelus looked. "What?"

"If the woman really is Luna....then Dark isn't going to be happy?" Apolla gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"She's not....dead is she?"

"What--no! She's not dead. It's just that....there's another guy living with her." Apolla gasped again, but not like before. It would've been better if Luna was dead...this was worse. If Luna was with another man, how will Dark take it?

"Don't tell him." Apolla and Angelus turned to Krad, who wasn't looking at them.

"What?"

"If you tell him there's a possible chance that this woman is Luna, he'll go chasing after her again and then possibly suffer heartbreak once again." Apolla looked down as well, but then turned to Haru and Mitsuki.

"Okay, off to school with you two." She came into the living room and walked them to school.

~The next town over~ (A/N: About 10 miles away)

A young adult with dark purple hair and silver eyes watched as the other students went into the school building His dark wings were folded neatly on his back, and he sighed. '_I'll never be like them...I'm just too....different.'_ Spreading his wings, he flew up into the air and decided to just fly today, totally skipping school.

All right review! Okay I lied okay? There will not be an epilogue, so this is the last chapter for Angels. Look on the bright side, the sequel should be up before the end of next week....hopefully. And yes Luna will be back in the sequel and you guys will find out who that guy was at the end of the chapter. Actually, go ahead and guess on who you guys think he is. And it's okay if you don't know who he could be, you'll find out in the sequel. Well good bye for now! See you in the sequel! Oh, which it will be probably called: Cryco. Don't ask about the title, you'll understand it when you read the sequel.


End file.
